


Two Weeks Notice

by enginerd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Funny, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Lena is a sarcastic little shit, Two Weeks Notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enginerd/pseuds/enginerd
Summary: Kara is a lawyer, determined to save the National City Community Center, which means she'll have to go work for the one company and woman who would like to see it torn down for profit.  (Based on the movie Two Weeks Notice.)Fav comments thus far:"OMG Lena life-is-a-joke Luthor is just hilarious!""I am in love with this Lena. Such a great break from perpetually stressed Lena. She is a young, gorgeous billionaire, it's time we see her enjoying these things. I am definitely here for flirty playgirl slash brilliant businesswoman with a heart of gold."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched Two Weeks Notice and could not stop thinking what would it be like if Lena was Hugh Grant. So here you go. Enjoy. It's silly and it's fully written. Get ready for a fun ridiculous ride.

“I’m an attorney and this is not how I usually like to argue my case!” Kara Danvers yelled, straddling a massive wrecking ball that was due to clash into one of the few remaining historical buildings in National City. 

“Not my problem, Lady—” The construction foreman was showing no mercy, standing on the cab of his truck, holding out a piece of paper as if it gave him every right in the world.

Kara continued as her adopted-sister Alex Danvers and her girlfriend Maggie Sawyer attempted to help her down from the wrecking ball, sensing the tipping point in rage.  “This building has been here for over 75 years serving as a landmark for this community.  This community deserves this building!  It’s something to—Ow!”  She’d caught her leg on a metal piece of the wrecking ball, but didn’t stop.  “This building is a community center!”

“Get out of the way lady!  I’ve got a permit here that says I can tear this building down!”

“Well I’ve got a permit that says I can congregate in any public space!” Kara held out her own paper, granted it was a Chinese food receipt but he didn’t need to know that.

“I don’t care – Light it up, Charlie!” The foreman looked back towards his wrecking ball operator giving him the signal.  Soon enough the engine roared and Kara could feel her heart drop. 

She turned towards Alex and Maggie.  “This is just a scare tactic!  It’s time to get out our mats.”

“Yeah, well it’s kind of working.” Maggie mumbled.  She exchanged a glance with Alex who was following her sisters lead.  She thought these women were insane but went along with it anyway.  Love will do that to you. 

Kara took out her yoga mat, “We have to lie down and protest!”  She laid out her mat on the concrete and pulled out three bags of gear from her knapsack.  “Here, some goggles, with some sunblock, and some fresh wipes.   Come on lie down!”

Maggie and Alex followed. 

“We will prevail!” Kara yelled triumphantly.

“You will go to jail!” The foreman mocked. 

“Lock arms, guys!” Kara encouraged.

Alex who was lying between Kara and Maggie did as she was told. 

Maggie gulped, “I’m not feeling great about this.”

“Have a little faith please.” Kara urged. 

Alex took a deep breath and turned towards Maggie, “Maggie, will you marry me?”

“Really?” Maggie was incredulous but smiling.  Out of all the times in the world! “Oh my god!  Yes!”

Alex launched herself towards Maggie but kept her arm locked with Kara, making Kara feel very much like the third wheel.  Kara turned away from the intense make out session that erupted. 

“Shut it down!” The foreman yelled and she sat up in victory, dislodging herself from Alex.

“We did it!”  

Then she heard the “whoop, whoop” of the police car and quickly learned they had not.  They lost and they were going to jail. 

 

~~~~~

 

“Thanks Mags…” Kara hugged her sister-in-law-to-be.  “I know you’re probably out of strings to pull for me…” Maggie gave her a tight, condescending smile, nodding.  “…so thanks.”

Alex gave her a shoulder squeeze.   

Kara cringed, “Did they knock it down?”

“Sorry, Kar.” Alex squeezed her shoulder harder.   

Kara ran her hands through her hair in frustration.  “How is this still happening?  I’m not getting through to people.  Why don’t people respond to me?”

Alex pulled her in for a hug.  “Oh Kara, Luthorcorp isn’t people, it’s a heartless profit machine, and it’s getting worse all the time.”

“Yeah, pulled this from the break room.” Kara pulled back and saw that Maggie was handing her the latest Forbes magazine with the one and only Lena Luthor on the cover.  She rolled her eyes.

Maggie continued, “They’re bidding on the Surf Avenue lot. Surprise, surprise - they want to put condos up and tear down the community center—”

“Wait a minute!” Kara huffed. “My community center!  Our community center?”

“Come on, let’s grab some dinner.  Celebrate our engagement!” Alex beamed towards Maggie.

Kara sighed, “I can’t.  I’m tired.  I’m sorry guys.  I just want to go home.   Can I rain check?”

Alex pulled her in for another hug.  “Of course, Kar.”

Kara held on a little longer than probably her sister intended but she needed that warmth.  Another building lost.  Sometimes she wondered if it was even worth fighting for. 

 

~~~~~

 

Kara threw the magazine and her bag on the small kitchen table in a huff.  The walk and subway ride to her house did nothing to calm her frustration.  These massive corporations were coming in and buying up all the old properties, promising all the wishes in the world, but then when it actually came time to pay up, the ones who promised were long gone.  Leaving nothing but a massive condo or apartment buildings that looked as cookie-cutter as the last. 

She slammed her finger on her answering machine.  “Hi honey, it’s Mike.  I’m sorry but I’m not going to make it back for your birthday.  I’m stuck training some new trainees in Amsterdam.  It’s a real mess.  I’m sorry.  Well got to go.”

She rolled her eyes.  Mike had been gone it seemed longer than he’d actually been home.  Sometimes she wondered if she just kept him around to stem off the loneliness that came with having no one but her sister to call.

Before she found herself wallowing in that thought, she picked up the corded phone on the wall.  It had come with the old apartment years ago and she liked the nostalgia of the thing so hadn’t upgraded.  It came in handy with calling in delivery orders, which she did often. 

“Yeah, Hi Mr. Wong.  Kara Danvers.  Yeah, I’m fine.  I’d like a #17 and a #5, and a #7.  And can I get the #4 without the garlic sauce.  And then maybe like two orders of the #26… yeah… yes, this is for one… and can I get two #8’s.  Okay… bye.”

She showered and put on her pajamas which consisted of an old pair of gym shorts and a raggedy t-shirt that she only wore when she needed the comfort.  Like today.  By the time she’d cleaned herself of the National City dirty streets and even worse jails, her food order had arrived.  She gave the delivery driver an extra couple of bucks to keep quiet when he realized she really was the only person at the end of this massive food order. 

Settling in, she reluctantly opened the Forbes magazine article.  Rolling her eyes at every ridiculous photo of the billionaire playgirl that was Lena Luthor.  _Lena Luthor makes nothing but money—lots of it.  She’s the face of Luthorcorp but she’s so much more than that.  She leads their real estate division while her brother leads the investment and innovation arms.  Together, Luthorcorp has become unstoppable, rivaling Amazon and Apple for the top spot among most profitable companies in the world.  Her trademark green eyes and sharp wit make her an irresistible negotiator…_

Kara closed the magazine in frustration.  “Whatever.”

But as she closed her eyes that evening, she couldn’t stop her mind from conjuring those green eyes. 

 

~~~~~

 

 “When they told me I’d been chosen the Medical Center’s Woman of the Year, I assumed it had something to do with the millions we’d contributed to the pediatric wing, but as it turns out, I had my appendix removed this year and whilst under anesthesia, I’d apparently proposed marriage to every nurse in the hospital…” Lena Luthor paused as laughter bubbled out of the audience.  She held them in the palm of her hand.  “…including the many attractive male nurses.”

This one brought quite the eruption.  It was a publicly known fact that Lena Luthor favored women, well many women, and occasionally she allowed her own self to poke fun of what the press assumed was her Achilles heel.  If they only knew.  

She finished up her speech, holding up the plaque that would hang somewhere in the Luthorcorp building, and made her way back into the crowd that had begun to disperse and mingle again.  She didn’t really care that much about awards.  It was one of many.  It wasn’t that she didn’t like receiving these awards, it was just silly.  Charities spent a terrible amount of money to put these things on, she’d prefer the money to actually go to the children in need.  _Ridiculous_. 

“Ms. Luthor!  A word please!” It was an anchorwoman from the local National City news station.  She plastered on her most charming smile and met her, pleased when she saw a blush forming as she averted her gaze. 

The woman cleared her throat and waited for the red light on the camera, turning back towards Lena, “So why are pediatrics so important to Luthorcorp?”

“I think feet are very important, aren’t they?” Lena joked.  “I’m just teasing.  I know there is much more to pediatrics than feet.  Kidding again.  Children are our future.  We want to support them as much as we can at Luthorcorp.  We’re always very pleased to be involved with charities like this one…” Lena went into autopilot.  Mumbling the right catch phrases that made the press love her even more. 

After she was dismissed, she resigned herself to another glass of champagne, stopping along the way to shake hands and kiss cheeks.  She was amazed she didn’t get sick after every one of these kinds of things.

“Hey!” It was her driver, Tony.  He was the closest thing to an actual friend that she may have.  _That’s depressing._   “You’re brother wants to see you.”

“Tonight?” 

Lena was interrupted.  “Hi!”

“Oh hello!” It was two women who giggled the moment she gave them her attention.  She flashed them a smile and raked her eyes up and down both of them.  “Can I help you?”

Both of them giggled even more.  _God it’s easy._   “Can you sign our GQ?”

Lena raised an eyebrow.  “GQ… for a second there I thought you meant a medical term and I got a bit excited.” More giggles.  “Hang on a second.”

She turned back to Tony.  “I’m not running up to Westchester just because he calls.  That’s absurd.  He’ll just have to wait!”

Tony dug into a plate of hor d'oeuvres.  “Right on!  Forget him.  You do you.”

“Yeah…”  She turned back to the women who had her GQ cover from April with them.  It featured a very alluring photo of herself, if she may say so.   The interview was garbage, nothing revealing or exciting about it at all.  All canned Luthorcorp fodder but people still enjoyed it. She gave them both the magazine, posed for photos and dismissed them with a promise to find them later.  She wouldn’t. 

Lena turned back towards Tony who smirked, “Should I get the car?”

“Yeah.”  It was time to go see whatever the hell her brother wanted.

 

~~~~~

 

An hour later, Lena was ringing the doorbell of the Luthorcorp manor.  She refused to walk in as if she actually lived there because this place had always felt like a prison to her.  When her father died and her mother moved to another property, she was shocked when her brother, Lex, took up residency.  He’d hated this place just as much as her.  It didn’t take long to realize it was a status symbol to him.  Which was something that Lena wasn’t particularly interested in. 

“Good evening Ms. Lena!”

“Rosario!  Excellent new hairdo!”  She greeted the woman with a firm hug after all she did practically raise her.  Lilian wasn’t the most… hands-on mother.  Preferring the title of mother, but not the actual responsibilities.

“Oh Ms. Lena.”

“No, I’m serious!  You look like a young Imelda Marcos.”

Lena caught the way her shoulders pushed back in confidence with her blushing laughter. 

“Hello Lena.”  It was Helen that greeted her next.  Lex’s wife.  Well, wife indicated it was some sort of partnership.  She was more like the woman who agreed to anything Lex said as long as the checks kept coming.  Delightful woman.  Lena enjoyed messing with her. 

“Helen, don’t you think Rosario looks particularly lovely?” Lena looked back towards a waiting Rosario. 

“I hadn’t really noticed.  Rosario, the children need baths.”

Helen’s shoulders dropped.  Lena was reminded that there wasn’t a single redeeming quality about Helen. “Yes, Miss Helen.”

Lena decided to mess with her further, a rise out of her may make her evening.  “How are the kids, aside from being dirty of course?”  

“They’re fine.  Can I get you something?”

“Oh I’d love some milk duds.”

“We don’t have any.”

“Such a shame.”

“I could send out for one.” Helen suggested halfheartedly.

“Oh no, don’t be ridiculous.  If you’re going to send out, get a whole box.”

Helen sneered.  “Lex is in the gym.”

Lena smiled victoriously.  “Right.”

Lena made her way through the winding passages, biting back the bile that came with each passing step.  God, she hated this building.  It was over a hundred years old and drafty as hell.  Cedar and Mahogany wood paneling held up portraits of past Luthor’s in their prime.  She was sure she’d find her painting hanging in the worst part of the house due to being the resident family disappointment. 

Growing up here was what she assumed a prison would be like.  Well a very well stocked, well cared for prison. She grew up with everything she wanted.  Everything she asked for, she got.  But the only thing she really wanted was love.  To be like one of the families on tv or in the many novels she read.  Instead she got cold shouldered hugs and reminders that Lex was the star and she was just the spare.  Should anything happen to the golden child, she was due to step in.  Nothing ever did happen to Lex, so she was consistently overlooked.  _A delightful childhood._

She shook her head and opened the gym door to see Lex toweling off, seemingly done with whatever workout he’d slogged his way through. 

“You wanted to see me.”

“It’s incredible how much more relaxed I feel.  Helen does an hour a day too.”

Lena wandered to the water pitcher filled with freshly sliced cucumbers and poured herself a glass.  “Yes, you both seem extremely relaxed.  Could cut the relaxation with a knife.”  She took a sip.  “So why am I here, Lex?”

Lex’s jaw worked as his lips pursed.  She’d recognized that look.  It was the same look she gave when she wasn’t pleased or something wasn’t going her way.  _Crap_.  “We lost the Westside Waterfront Deal because your chief counsel, your latest model/attorney, forgot to file an environmental impact report.”

“I will admit that the law is not Amber’s strong point.  That’s why I fired her—”

“No!  I fired her, just as I fired Debbie from Saint Bart’s Law School and Stacy from online law school—I want someone from Yale, or Columbia, or from the continental United States.”

“Women of that level of intellectual ability often find me shallow.”

“Well hire a man!”

“Well don’t be ridiculous.”

“Because you don’t want to sleep with them?”

“No—because men can be idiots.  They have trouble taking orders from a woman like me and I have no patience for their incompetence.”

“You need someone who can write a brief, instead of removing yours.”

Lena rolled her eyes.  “Did you have someone write that joke for you?”

“Lena.”

She looked away.  “Fine.”

“And she can handle your divorce while she’s at it.  You are still getting a divorce aren’t you?”

“Unless my ex-wife decides to fall in love with me again, or you know, for the first time.” Lena took another sip from her cucumber water, wishing it was something stronger. 

“Try to find someone who can actually spell law, please.  I’d like to close a real-estate deal this decade.”

“Real-estate is my thing.  Investor relations is your thing.”

“Yes, and investors don’t enjoy when we lose deals that can make us lots and lots of money.”  Lex took her cucumber water from her hand, signaling the end of the conversation and it was time for Lena to go.  “Find an attorney by tomorrow.”

“Or else…” Lena tested, she was feeling bold tonight. 

“Lena.”  The muscles in his jaw bounced.  It was time to go. 

Looks like she needed to find a new lawyer.  By tomorrow.  Oh boy. 


	2. Chapter 2

After tossing and turning all night, Kara resigned herself to stake out Luthorcorp and attempt to talk to Lena about the Community Center.  It couldn’t hurt.  And besides she’d already been arrested once this week—why not make it twice!

Making her way through the subway, pausing to throw some spare change into a beggar’s cup, she turned the corner and set her eyes upon the glass skyscraper known as Luthorcorp.  It was the tallest building in National City.  She’d never been in it, nor had she met any of the Luthor’s, but their legacy was all over the city.  Besides their real estate business, Luthorcorp owned several small and large businesses.  Even Kara’s favorite burger joint, Big Belly Burger, was owned by Luthorcorp. 

She grabbed a cup of coffee and resigned herself to wait, keeping her eyes on the front door for a brunette powerhouse.   

After an hour, she caught sight of Lena coming out of the building talking on her mobile and— _wow she was more beautiful in person!_   Lena was in a form fitting black dress that showed off her perfect classic coke-bottle frame, practically gliding along the concrete in high heels that Kara knew she’d never be able to walk in.    

She took a deep breath, reminding herself the purpose for her being here and took off towards her. 

“Ms. Luthor!”  Kara caught her eye.  She watched as Lena looked her up and down, eyes narrowing before she dismissed the phone call.  “Ms. Luthor!  Hi!  I’m Kara Danvers, I’m an attorney.”

Lena began walking towards a food truck parked on the street. “Have you ever heard of Saint-Tropez Law School?”

“Uh no.” Kara held out a newspaper article about the community center.  The article was several years old, but she’d saved it knowing this day would come.  That a massive corporation would see dollar signs if they tore down the building.

“Shame.” Lena frowned and kept walking.  Kara followed.

“Uh—Ms. Luthor.”

“Where did you go to Law School?”

“Harvard.”

“Harvard?”

“Yes.”

Lena stopped.  “Intriguing.  What’s your background?”

“Well I don’t see how that’s relevant.” Kara was talking quickly.  “But I worked for the Coalition for the Homeless, Legal Defensemen.  Right now, I’m working at Legal Aid—”

Lena scoffed, “Well that can’t pay very much.”

“Well I’m not very interested in money.”

Lena laughed, tilting her head back.  Kara caught herself staring for a moment.  _Wow she had a beautiful neck._

“Oh wait a minute.  You’re Danvers.”  The realization of who Kara was seeped in. “You’re the attorney who lies in front of our wrecking balls.”  Lena paused, an almost impressed smile glancing off her lips.  “You attacked the Zegman brothers outside their offices—“

“It’s not my fault they walked into my protest sign!”  

“So, you’re not here for a job at all.”

“God no!  No—I’m here for the National City Community Center.  It was built in 1922. It’s the heart of the city.  It has its own adult education, basketball, CPR, Lamaze, water ballet, senior’s Tae Kwon Do…” Kara let out a huff of a laugh, following Lena to a food truck while Lena bought some water and a banana.  “For children, it’s a home away from home.”

Lena glanced at the picture in the article.  “Look it’s lovely but another firm has the inside track.”

“Look Ms. Luthor, I love this building and I know Assemblyman Perez very well.  If you can guarantee the preservation of the building, I can guarantee you the build.”

Lena paused in front of her black car where Tony was waiting for her.  Her perfectly manicured eyebrow raised.  “Why us?  Why Luthorcorp?”

Kara swallowed, pushing up her glasses.  “Well I can’t get into see Maxwell Lord and the Zegman brothers have a restraining order against me so…”

Kara realized that she was an inch or two taller than the woman despite the heels but she’d never felt smaller.  She now understood why the world seemingly bowed to her.  It was an energy.  A magnetism.  She found herself holding her breath while Lena sized her up, eyes narrowed with a slight smirk gracing her lips.     

“Ms. Luthor!  Ms. Luthor.” Kara stepped back as a wiry man came running towards them. 

Lena didn’t remove her gaze from Kara as if she was a riddle she was trying to solve.  It was making her uncomfortable.  Maybe that’s how she won every deal.  Hit them with the green eyes and smirk, and then don’t back down.  _And by-golly, it was working._     

The shouting man finally caught up to them and Lena averted her gaze.  Kara tried to pretend she didn’t miss it.  “Ms. Luthor.  You’re supposed to be at _The View_ taping in a half an hour and Public Policy magazine needs a quote about the challenges of urban planning for the feature on you.”

“Right.”  Lena nodded, chewing her lip.  “Yes.  Quote.  Quote.  Quote. Quote.  Quote. ” Lena took a breath.   “What I love about architecture is it’s ability to shape a community—”

Realizing it was her own words playing back at her, Kara spoke up, “Exactly!  This community center has shaped the community!  It turns strangers into neighbors—”

Lena smirked towards her and then looked back at the quickly writing man, “It’s ability to turn strangers into neighbors.  How the right design for a park can make strangers feel secure.  How a school building can feel functional and beautiful so that kids feel--- uhh…”

Kara continued, “See the Community Center makes children feel engaged.  It allows them a place—”

“Functional and beautiful so that kids feel engaged instead of… imprisoned?”  Lena looked towards Kara for approval.

“Yeah.  I like that.” Kara agreed.

Lena nodded.  “Good.”

Kara backtracked.  “But I said Community Center, not a school.”

“I know.  It’s all very good.”  Lena turned towards Tony who opened the car door.  Dismissing the man that was looking for the quote.  “Jump in.”

Kara shook her head and looked around as if she was on some hidden camera show, but ultimately climbed into the black town car.  A billionaire wouldn’t kidnap her… right?

Lena was already settled in on the other side, punching away on her iPhone.  Once they were moving away, she looked up, settling Kara with an intrigued look. 

Kara cleared her throat.  She’d been up against the worst of them.  Crooks and thieves.  Murderers and rapists.  But Lena was the most unsettling of them all.  “So…do we have a deal?”

“No.  I want something else from you.”

Kara laughed, pushing up her glasses that hadn’t actually slid down her nose.  “Oh—no—no.  I am fully aware of your reputation.  No way buster!  No way you’re getting that.”

Lena smirked, playing dumb.  “Getting what?”

“The-the s-sex.  That’s not going to happen.”

Lena chuckled.  A melodic sound that Kara pretended did nothing for her.  “No.  That’s not going to happen.  Although, that would be nice.” Lena glanced up and down Kara’s body before continuing.  “But what I really need is a new chief counsel.”

“Well-well I think I would prefer the sex.”

Lena laughed fully now, earning a glance in the rearview mirror from Tony who was pretending not to listen.  “Okay if you take the job, I promise to save the Community Center.  On top of which you can direct all our pro bono efforts.  Which would of course be millions of dollars at your charitable disposal.”

Kara was confused, “You couldn’t possible want me!  I’ve worked my entire life against corporations like you.”

“Well, maybe if you work for me, you might win occasionally.” 

“I-I-I—”

“I need an answer pretty much immediately, so here is my direct line at my hotel and my personal cell number.”

“You live at a hotel?”

“Well I own the hotel and I live there.  My life is very much like Monopoly.” Lena joked, stepping out of the car, before turning back.  “And I know you wouldn’t care, but we’ll start you out at $250,000.  Now Tony is going to drop you wherever you’d like.  I unfortunately, have a dreadful meeting that I need to attend.”

Lena left then, their conversation (negotiation?) over, leaving Kara spinning. 

Tony leaned in through the open car door that Lena just vacated, “There’s also a very lovely Christmas bonus.”

Kara smiled, overwhelmed.  “Thank you.”

 

~~~~~

 

 “So, you have a job offer from Lena Luthor?” Maggie fingered the business card Lena had given Kara.  “What a turn of events!”

“But you’re not actually going to take the job… right, Kara?” Alex picked at a fry.  She was way too full to eat it but it felt sacrilegious to leave it behind. 

“God I’m so full.” Kara rubbed her aching belly.

“I’m proud of you, Little Danvers.  You ate the whole left side of the menu.” Maggie smacked her shoulder which only made her ache more. 

“Oh, you know me.  I eat when I get stressed.  And right now, I’m stressed.”

“But you’re not actually going to take the job, right?” Alex had abandoned the fry. 

“Remember Sun Zhu said, ‘Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.’” Maggie reasoned.

“She’s not going into battle, Mags.”  Alex retorted. 

The waiter handed her a giant foil wrapped duck-like structure.  “What’s this—oh, dessert!”  Both Maggie and Alex looked at her like she was crazy. “I have to take the job.  It’s the only way to save the community center.  And I could do some real good with this money… for charities and shelters.”

“Yes—but—” Alex started.

“Alex—don’t worry.  I’ll still be the same sister you know and love.  I’m just going to have some more money at my disposal.”

Alex and Maggie shared a look but ultimately nodded. 

 

~~~~~

 

 [Two weeks later]

“Winn—I need you to take these and make sure they get updated, especially the Municipals.  I’ll catch up with you later, I need to speak to Ms. Luthor.”  Kara had learned that the wiry man who came running towards them when she first met Lena, was Winn Schott.  He was intense, but fiercely loyal and hard working.  If not a bit socially awkward. 

“Ms. Luthor, so sorry to bother you.” She interrupted Lena who was talking to one of the other executives, but this was urgent.  “I’ve been looking over the environmental reports for the Island Towers and whenever you have a minute, I’d really love to talk to you.”

“Very good.  Actually, you know what.  There is something I really wanted to ask you.” Lena held up two envelopes.  “Which one of these do you prefer?”

“Uh—um, how do you mean?” Kara was swamped.  Getting up to speed at Luthorcorp was taking way more effort than she’d thought and had about a million things to do.  Why was she looking at envelopes? 

“It’s for my personalized stationary.”

“Oh, uh well—uh, is this a trick question because they look exactly the same to me?” Kara squinted, pushing up her glasses trying to get a better look. 

“No not at all!  This is a linen finish, and this is a water marked velum finish.”

Kara took a breath, “Oh!  Leaving beside the fact that they’ve taken perfectly good forests and denuded them in order to produce this non-recyclable paper, um, I would say….” Kara went back and forth, hand hovering over both.  Annoyed that she had to make this decision.  Finally, she took one, opened the back seal and licked the dried glue.  Shrinking back in disgust, she did it again for the other one, even more disgusted, before she took the first one and said, “This one tastes better.”

Lena stared at her for several seconds before she did the same lick test.  “Remarkable. I’ve asked 30 people, and no one has come up with that answer.  Oh my god, you’re good.  I’m getting you a bigger office.”

Lena walked away, mumbling, “Remarkable.”

From that day on, Kara was invited to every meeting Lena had, day or night.  She’d become her shadow.  Her right-hand woman.  Even Lena’s personal secretary, Jess, had started to defer questions to Kara when Lena was nowhere to be found, likely off with the weekly bimbo that had struck her fancy.  Not that Kara noticed or cared…

Kara was becoming overwhelmed, but she was enjoying every minute of the craziness.  At times, she felt she was running the real-estate division of Luthorcorp.  She thought the other Luthorcorp employees may start to resent her, but it was the opposite.  They’d come to love Kara and Kara had come to enjoy them.  Despite her initial reservations with taking the Luthorcorp job, she’d actually begun to like it.  

 

~~~~~

 

 [Six months later]

“Do I want to know why I’m helping you mattress shop?” Kara asked.  It was a Saturday, a day that she was supposed to be off, but here she was, mattress shopping with Lena. 

“Seems you _can_ break a tempur-pedic if you try hard enough.” Lena winked. “Besides, what would I do without you.  You make decisions so much easier.”

Kara collapsed on a mattress, hiding her annoyance.  Despite her initial elation with her job, she was needing a break.  A break from Lena and her constant… Lena-ness.  She was aloof but brilliant when no one was watching.  Annoying but kind when it mattered.  She was a constant contradiction and Kara was exhausted with the whiplash.

Lena laid on the mattress beside her, close enough that their shoulders touched.  Despite Kara’s everyday annoyances with Lena, her body still found her wildly attractive.  She hated it. 

“Very firm.” Kara spoke, avoiding the awkwardness.

“But is it too firm?” Lena bounced her body against the mattress.  “You know there is some debate among chiropractors about the optimum level of mattress tension.  What are your thoughts?”

Kara sighed.  Of course, she’d done research about mattresses before this adventure.  Ever the good employee.  “Well if you really want to know, the more firm the mattress, the less pressure on the fourth and fifth spinal vertebrae leading to disc herniation and sublaxation.”

“Hmmm…” Lena bounced.  “Quite bouncy, though.  Have a bounce, Kara!”

“No.”

“Oh come on.  You’re no fun.”  Lena turned to her side, propping her head on her hand, which gave Kara an ample view to the cleavage that her dress had provided.  Even on the weekends, Lena looked runway ready.  It was… _distracting._

Kara quickly glanced away, back into Lena's mischievous eyes, who had clearly caught her.  Lena pursed her lips, giving them a quick lick.

Kara scrambled up.  “Just pick a mattress so I can go home, please.”

Lena laughed.  “As you wish.”  

 

~~~~~

 

[Another four months later}

A harsh ringing brought Kara out of her slumber.  She sat up quickly, fearing an emergency.  “Hello?”

“Oh yes!  I’m glad you’re up.  I was feeling like a chat.”  Lena’s melodic voice came over the line.  Kara’s heart raced, mostly with annoyance. 

“Lena, it’s –” She grabbed her bedside clock, “2:15 in the morning, can’t you just talk to whatever Mensa candidate instead?”

“I very much resent the implication that just because someone may not share your particularly high IQ that they may not have the substance and depth—” Lena paused.  “Oh—she swallowed her Altoid.  Very dangerous.  Can happen with a particularly dangerous hair flip.”

Kara rubbed her eyes and yawned.  “Lena, I’m tired.  Put her on the phone.”

“Wait—what-- do you mean put her on the phone?”

“Put her on the phone!”

“Alright, someone for you…” 

Kara waited for the voice of what she assumed was a blonde bimbo.  “Hi!”  _Likely accurate._

“Hi, the woman you’re dancing with is deeply troubled.  Okay.  And even though she’s rich and ridiculously attractive, you’re much too young to be trading yourself like stock on the NASDAQ for someone who will not be remembering your name or hers in the morning and is still married!  It is 2:16, go home, finish high school and reach your potential!”

Kara heard the phone being passed back and the girl dismissing herself. 

Lena asked, “What did you say to her?”  She didn’t seem annoyed, more amused.  _Always amused._

“Okay, I’ve got to get up early in the morning for a divorce case.”

“Oh yes!  That’s what we have to talk about.  Do you think I should cry?  I was thinking a machine gun of sobs.”  Lena mimicked a sound that sounded vaguely sexual.  Kara annoyed by the response that stirred low in her belly.  

“You’re pathetic.  Goodnight.” She hung up before she heard a response.  Despite her annoyance, she went to sleep with a smile on her face.  


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was tapping her pencil on her notepad in annoyance.  Lena was now 30 minutes late for her own divorce.  She was sat across the table from Veronica Luthor and her smarmy lawyer, Buzz Miller, at Lena’s private conference room adjacent to Lena’s office. 

The cadence to her pencil tapping was now at rapid fire.  Just before she was going to have Jess call Lena one more time (which would make it the eighth time), the door clicked open and in came a perfectly dressed and poised Lena.  _How did she do that?_ Kara knew what time she’d gone to bed last night, or at least the last time she’d heard from her, and this was an 8 o’clock meeting!

“Sorry everyone.  Did I miss the blessed event?” Lena settled into the seat next to Kara, giving Veronica a terse smile. 

“Check with me before you talk.” Kara whispered to Lena, knowing Lena’s penchant for pushing people’s buttons. 

Buzz spoke, “Let’s go over the terms of the settlement—”

Kara shook her head.  “No need.  The terms are set out in a lovely little thing called a prenup.”

“Kara, we’ve been through this enough times to know that a prenup doesn’t preclude certain recompensatory amendments.”

“In plain English, Buzz, although I can also follow you in German and Russian, if you prefer.” Kara mocked, proud of herself for her rudeness. She could feel Lena’s smugness next to her, seemingly proud of her too.

“She wants double the alimony.”

“No way.  Auf keinen Fall.  ни за что.” Kara looked back towards Lena who nodded approvingly, like a proud mom.   

“Given the situation in which the marriage was terminated—”

“You’re referring to the alleged infidelity, are you not?”

“Alleged?  She was having sex with her in our bed!” Veronica pointed accusingly.

“Well I know how worried you were with getting anything on the sofa.” Lena challenged.  Kara barely held back a smack to Lena’s shoulder. 

“How dare you come in here—” Veronica put her hands on the table as if getting ready to flip the massive mahogany piece.

“I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry—” Lena held out her hands in mock surrender. 

“People, please!” Kara spoke.  “So you’re saying infidelity is worth twice the alimony, so any infidelity on your clients part would have to be held against her.  Would that not be correct?”

“What are you suggesting?” Buzz looked from his client back to Kara.

“That the soon to be ex-Mrs. Luthor took some couch-time with a Luthorcorp accountant and he’s willing to testify.”

“I have very loyal employees.” Lena sat forward, a hand under her chin in nonchalance.  “I guess it’s the health plan.”

“Oh yes, the health plan is excellent.” Kara went along, enjoying the winning feeling.  “So obviously, we will not agree to—”

Lena cut in.  “We will pay the alimony, plus $100,000 and a very generous property settlement.”

Veronica stood this time. “You son of a bitch!”

Kara held up a hand.  “Uh please control your language or you will not get the Southampton estate, Mrs. Luthor.”

“Don’t you ever call me that!  You’re just another one of her stupid bimbos.”

Lena sat up straighter.  “Wait a minute!  Kara is far from stupid—”

Veronica had heard enough.  In an instant she’d grabbed her water glass and the contents were thrown across the table towards Lena and Kara. 

“Hey!”

Kara had gotten the worst of it.  “Up my nose!  Up my nose!” 

Lena grabbed her hands that were flailing wildly.  “I’ve got you.” 

Out of nowhere, a Kleenex appeared, and Lena was urging Kara to blow into it.  It was one of the first times, Kara had realized that Lena could care about someone other than herself.  As she tried to regain her dignity and open her eyes, she realized that maybe Lena wasn’t totally terrible.  Well maybe just mostly.   

 

~~~~~

 

“Divorce always gives me an appetite.  One Kale Smoothie, please.” Lena called to the street vendor, handing over a $100 bill and instructing him to keep the change.

“Lena, why did you give her everything?”  Kara was confused and annoyed. Why was she even there if Lena was just going to cave?

“Because she’d never stop coming after me.  She’s one of those people who would just keep going and going and I’m not interested in that.  And aren’t you always saying I should give to people less fortunate than I?” Lena took a sip from the green concoction.     

“Everyone is less fortunate than you.”

Lena chuckled, “Yes, I suppose.”

Silence settled over them as they strolled through a nearby park.  “So, you cheated on her in your own bed…” Kara was disappointed and couldn’t keep it in any longer.

Lena’s jaw clenched as she looked away.  “It’s a long story.”

“One that I shouldn’t be privy too.  Fine.”  And now Kara felt hurt.  Over a year working for Lena and getting to know her on a level that you should never know a co-worker and she still wasn’t going to get to see past the indifferent executive officer facade she showed everyone.  _Fine._

“No—of course not.  It’s just a long story, so settle in.”

Kara shook her head.  “You’re annoying you know that.”

Lena winked.  Kara’s heart fluttered.  Hiding her smile, she quickly averted her gaze towards the cherry blossoms blooming in the springtime air.   

“Ronnie… we…”  Lena sighed.  “It was more like an arranged marriage than an actual marriage.  My family loves her family.  They saw an opportunity and they capitalized.   I mean don’t get me wrong.  There were fireworks and fantastic sex, but once that fizzled, we were already married and having to play this game of a perfect couple.  After a while, you just get tired of it.  I was searching for connections in other people.  Daring, hoping, to get caught so we could end the mess of a marriage.”

“Why didn’t you just end it?”

Lena took a deep sigh.  “My family doesn’t work like that.  They’d rather learn you ended it via infidelity than admitting defeat.  Infidelity via the other party is preferred, of course.  Which is what I waited for.  I’d had confirmation that she was cheating and was working on the paperwork piece but got distracted by a reporter at a gala.”  Lena smirked.  “You know how I can get distracted.”

Kara rolled her eyes.  “I’m pretty sure half the city knows.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, “But not you.”  

“Nope.  I’m immune to your charms.” Kara lied. 

“Mmhmm.”  Lena licked her lips unconvinced.  Kara pretended not to notice. 

 

~~~~~

 

[One month later]

“Kara!”  Alex hugged her tightly.  “God, it seems like I haven’t seen you in forever.” She signaled to the bartender for a drink for Kara.  

“Yeah…work has been—” Kara made an overwhelmed gesture, she took a breath.  “But I’m here!”  Kara held up her beer, clinking it against Alex’s.  “Happy Birthday!”

Maggie put her arm around Alex’s waist.  “So you decided to show up?  I thought the clock would hit midnight and you really would miss your sister’s birthday.”

“No!  I’m here!”  Kara swallowed her guilt with a swig of beer.  This had been the first time she’d seen them in several months.  Lena was working her like crazy.  Any free time she had was spent keeping her own life afloat.  The only reason she was here tonight was that she lied to Lena saying that she had food poisoning and couldn’t spend another late night dictating another speech or working on a new proposal.  She hated lying but Lena wouldn’t understand. 

“That woman is working you like crazy.” Alex jumped on Maggie’s bandwagon.

Kara gasped a breath.  “Yeah, it’s—it’s fine.”

“Kara you look like you’re about ready to have a panic attack.  Is working there really worth losing your sanity?” Alex put a hand on her arm. 

“I’m just— It’s just really busy right now but it’s going to get better!” 

“Is it?” Maggie looked unconvinced. 

Kara took a sip of her beer, cringing through a smile. 

 

~~~~~

 

[Two months later]

Kara was standing next to her sister holding a bouquet listening to the priest say the sacred vows that bound Alex and Maggie together.  She was doing a terrible job of holding back tears. 

Then her phone buzzed.  And buzzed some more.  _Oh god._  She quickly fumbled in her immaculately tailored three-piece suit to find her cell phone with multiple missed calls and a single text from Lena, _Emergency.  Hurry._

Thinking the worst, Kara apologized profusely, racing towards the first cab she could find to bring her to the Luthorcorp tower, and Lena’s hotel room.  Every call was going to voicemail.  She’d tried every number she knew.  Her mind was running wild with horrible scenarios. 

Running through the hotel, she greeted each of the staff by name as they did the same.  She used her private badge that Lena had given her months ago to get up to the penthouse floor, she flew through the elevator doors when they dinged open. 

“Lena!”

“In here!  Hurry!” Lena called. 

“I’m here.  Are you okay?? What’s wrong!” Kara quickly looked her over, noticing she was in a thin black robe that was leaving little to the imagination.  She tried not to let her eyes wander but it was taking all her self-control.

“Wow—you look—” Lena smiled dumbly.  Kara had never seen that look on her.  As if she was rendered speechless.  It didn’t last long until she was put back together again, “You look incredible, Kara.”

“I was at a wedding.  What’s the emergency?”  Kara was quickly realizing there was no emergency.

“Right!  I have to judge a Ms. New York pageant in under an hour and have nothing to wear.”

“Lena!”  Kara yelled.  “I was at my sister’s wedding!  My only sister!  Are you kidding me!?”

 “Oh, you didn’t need to leave a wedding.  That’s silly—”

“YOU TEXTED ME IT WAS AN EMERGENCY!”  Kara threw up her arms, turning away, frustration coming off her in waves.  “Didn’t I tell you there are only three things that constitute an emergency.”

“Yes, large meteor, severe loss of blood, and what was the third one?”

“Death!” Kara turned back around.  “And you’re not dead!”

“Right.”

Kara began rummaging through the massive closet, going from designer dress to designer suit and everything in between. “Just like you weren’t dead when you called me at 3 o’clock in the morning because you had a nightmare you were the fifth member of Kiss. Or when you barged in on my yearly physical, begging me to pick a photo because you were going to be on the cover of _People_.” She grabbed a deep green dress with silver heels.

“I don’t like those heels.  They hurt my feet.”  Kara grabbed another pair which Lena shrugged her liking too. “And this is an emergency.  I’m representing the Luthorcorp organization.  Which you belong to!”

“Not anymore, Lena.”

“What?” Lena whipped around to meet Kara fully. 

“I can’t do this anymore.”  Kara sighed.  “I just left my sister’s wedding!  My sister, Lena!”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.  Please consider this my two weeks’ notice.”

Lena was taken aback.  She collapsed into the leather chair in the corner of her closet.  “I-I find this unreasonable.”

“Unreasonable?”

“Frankly, I think you’re being ungrateful!”

“Ungrateful!” 

“Yes, ungrateful!” 

“Yes-yes, I hire you with no corporate experience and give you a corner office, with a non-fat muffin basket every morning.  And-and if you don’t want to be disturbed, why do you keep your phone on?”

“Have you lost your mind!?”

“Because you like emergencies!  You crave the excitement.”

Kara shook her head.  “Fine, fine.  You’re right, Lena.  I’m being completely unreasonable.”

“Well I-I don’t like this either!  I—I—Before you came into my life, I was completely capable of making my own decisions.  And now I can’t!  I’m addicted!  I have to know what you think… what do you think?”  Lena held up some gold earrings for her to judge. 

“Lena—I think you are the most selfish human being on the planet!” She took the earrings from Lena’s hands and put them back in the jewelry case, grabbing an emerald set with a matching necklace.

“Well that’s just silly, have you met everyone on the planet?”

Kara knew Lena was trying to cut the tension, but she was furious.  She stopped what she was doing, looked straight in Lena’s eyes and spoke.  “Goodbye, Lena.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Mike, you should have heard her!  She was being completely unreasonable—”  Kara blew her nose into a tissue, annoyed with how many tears she’d shed already.    

“Yeah, yeah, honey.  I have to go.  You take care of yourself.” He sounded like he was in a busy space… maybe an airport?  Or a bar?  

“Yeah… love you!” Kara could hear how hopefully she sounded; Lena would be rolling her eyes.  The thought of Lena made her frustration spark again.

“Yeah, bye!”

Kara threw her phone at her pillow.  Tomorrow the interviews for a new job began, and she needed to be sharp. But every time she closed her eyes, she saw disappointed green ones. 

 

~~~~~

 

 “Kara your resume speaks for itself.  You’re an absolute catch… unfortunately… we received a call from Ms. Lena Luthor this morning saying that you were indispensable—”

“But—”

“I’m sorry, we won’t be able to offer you the position.”

 

~~~~~

 

 “Kara, we do quite a bit of business with Luthorcorp…”

“All the more reason to hire me!  I know the ins and outs—”

“It’s going to be a no for us today.”

 

~~~~~

 

 “I’m sorry but the person vacating the position decided not to go.”

“When did Lena call you?”

“An hour ago.”

 

~~~~~

 

Kara could stab Lena with multiple toothpicks in the eye… or-or she could run her over with a truck, backwards and forwards until Lena was a pancake… or-or she could slap that stupid smirk right off her face until she was certain Lena couldn’t smirk again.

She was so frustrated!  Each interview had been blocked by Lena in some way. 

Kara took a steadying breath and turned on the tracker on her phone to find Lena.  She’d put it in place after multiple missed meetings and general unreliableness.  She found her at a local high-end spa. 

She marched right past the receptionist, ignoring the protests of “Miss!  Miss!”.  Opening the wrong doors and mumbling apologies, she finally landed on the one she knew was Lena…solely based on the halo of brown hair pushed to one side and not the way she’d memorized the curve of Lena’s body.  _Nope._  

She had two massage therapists going.  “I hope you massage her clove and hoof!”

“Girls, I’m suddenly feeling a sharp pain in my ass.” Lena gave the two of them a signal to vacate and they quickly left.

Turning away from Kara, Lena rolled off the table, grabbing her robe off the hook in the corner, but not before giving Kara an ample showing of her bare backside.  Kara told herself she looked away immediately but the way her cheeks were burning, she was lying _._

“I am unemployable!”  Kara yelled, trying to gain some dignity.  “You called everyone except for Slurpee Heaven!”

“That’s not true.  I did call Slurpee Heaven.  They didn’t want you.  Heard you had attitude, said you weren’t Slurpee material.”  Lena loosely tied her robe in front of Kara, leaving an ample showing of cleavage.  Kara looked away, willing herself not to get distracted. 

Lena held up her hands, “Alright, alright. Listen.  You have a contract that says you’re to work until the Island Towers is finalized, which I interpret as completion of construction, or I can stop you working anywhere else.  And there’s no loopholes, because you drafted it.  And you’re the best.”  Lena gave her a placating smile.  Kara wanted to punch her even more.  “Now subconsciously, I think you drafted it that way because you don’t really want to go.  Does it kill you how well I know you?”

“You don’t know me at all.  You think you do, but you’re in your selfish little bubble, painting a picture of who you think people are.”

“Well I think my bubble is rather nice, don’t you?”

“No.”  Kara grabbed the contract from Lena’s hands, and stormed off. 

“That’s just a copy, of course!” 

 

~~~~~

 

 “Well I’m not even going to pretend to know what half these words mean.” Maggie leaned back in her chair, throwing the contract back on the kitchen table in Kara’s apartment. 

Kara was currently collapsed in a chair next to her, banging her head on the table in a small even rhythm. “I hate this.”

“I’m sorry, Kar.” Alex ran her hands through Kara’s hair.  “Is there anything you can do?”

“No.” Kara lifted her head from the table, shoving her glasses up into her hair and rubbing her face. “I’m stuck.”

“I’m not going to say, I told you so but…”

“Not helping, Alex!”

“I mean—you could always try to get fired?” Maggie lifted her beer in suggestion. 

A slow smile crept across Kara’s face as a lightbulb went off in her mind. 

 

~~~~~

 

Kara knew that she was due to support Lena at an important quarterly check-in meeting with her brother, Lex, at nine.  Normally she would have been in the office by seven, prepping Lena with everything she needed for whatever curveball her brother always threw, but today was different.  Today she was trying – _no, going_ – to get fired.  She could feel her excitement...along with the nauseous pit in her stomach that came with purposely doing a bad job.

This entire situation was way outside her prevue.  She was known for being a straight-A student that never got in trouble and here she was – trying to fail at something.  It was not coming naturally.

So she waited at home, watching as the clock ticked anxiously passed nine o’clock before she took the 20-minute trek to the office via the slow train.  When she finally did arrive at the office, she was thirty-five minutes late and she had the anxious sweats.  Just before she walked through the door, she popped in some gum for affect and squared her shoulders for battle. 

The room was filled with silence.  Lena was lounging on the couch as if she hadn’t a care in the world, but Kara could see the tiny line in her forehead that only came out when she was annoyed or frustrated.  Lex was staring out Lena’s full pane office windows towards the National City skyline.  Normally, Kara would comment on the beautiful view to try to cut the tension but, no, she was going to get fired!

“Good morning Luthor’s!”  Kara remarked cheerily.  Lena lifted an eyebrow, eyes narrowing slightly.  “Sorry I am so late.”  She collapsed next to Lena, propping an elbow on the edge of the couch and tucking her legs behind her, feet most definitely on the terribly expensive upholstery.

Lena’s jaw worked back in forth until she said, “No it’s fine.  We only just got here.”

“Forty-five minutes ago.”  Lex remarked turning to look her up and down.  Kara held back a shiver in fear.  “So.  We’ve got the Island Towers project.  I’d like to stir up some publicity, if we could.”

Lex began moving towards them and Kara saw an opportunity.  With a terrible spit of her gum towards the waste bin, she was short, landing right in Lex’s walking path and on his thousand-dollar shoe.  She held back a triumphant fist pump.   

Lex was furious, stopped in mid stride staring down at his shoe that he knew had gum stuck to the bottom.  Lena was holding her breath staring at Kara like she’d grown a second head.  Kara gave her a smirk of retribution and Lena caught on quickly, letting out a quiet, “Oh you little…”

Several seconds passed before Lex grabbed a tissue and pulled off the gum, throwing it in the waste bin.   He took a breath before he continued, “I’m working on endorsements from local merchants.  Any thoughts, Lena?”

Lena leaned forward, clearing her throat.  “Oh yes… we were working on ideas there...” Lena looked towards Kara to help fill in the blank.    

This was when Kara would normally jump in and save a drowning Lena.  But no.  Not today.  “Hmm?”

Lena smiled towards Lex.  “You know.  Today is not a good day.  We’ll reschedule.”

“I’m out of the country the next two months with our Asian venture projects.” Lex’s lips tightened.

“Yes.  Well enjoy the Dim Sum.” Lena stood gesturing towards the door.

Lex’s eyes narrowed and together they had a full World War III through stares.  Finally, he nodded quickly.  “Don’t lose this deal, Lena.” He left. 

Kara let out a breath and went to follow. 

“Not you.”

Kara turned around, putting on a bright smile.  “Well I thought that was a terrific meeting!  We should have more meetings like that.”

“Pathetic.”  Lena crossed her arms over her chest any hint of playfulness gone. 

“What’s pathetic?”  Kara played dumb.

“You.  You’re pathetic.  I know what you’re doing.” Kara had never seen Lena this serious before.  It was a little frightening to be honest. 

“I-I’m not doing anything.” She adjusted her glasses and rocked back on her heels.

“You think if you stop doing your work, come in late, and spit on the boss, that will get you fired?  Let me tell you something, not in this company.”

Kara’s shoulders dropped.  “Lena.  I have an ulcer.  I don’t sleep well, mostly because you keep calling me in the middle of the night, and if you don’t call me, I dream that you’re going to call me.  I think about you in the shower—” Kara watched a small smile start to appear on Lena’s lips.  “Not in a good way!  But in a I’m-so-distracted-I-don’t-know-if-I-washed-my-hair kind of way, so I wash it twice!  So I have a hole in my stomach, I’m running out of shampoo, and today is the first time in my life that I did not give a thousand percent on the job.  And I hate that feeling!”

Lena frowned, stepping closer.  “I won’t call after hours.”

“You will Lena.”  Kara replied exasperated.  “I just don’t think we can see each other professionally anymore.”

Lena’s shoulders slumped and she let out a huff.  “Fine.  Find your replacement.  Train them up to be as good as you and then you can go to Slurpee Heaven or whatever.”

Kara launched herself at Lena, wrapping her arms around her, letting out a cheer.  “Thank you!  I promise I will find you someone amazing.  Someone better than me!”

She’d knocked Lena off balance, leaving them clinging to one another to keep from toppling over. 

“Doubtful.” Lena’s breath on her ear ignited goosebumps down her arm. 

She extracted herself, laughing, “Yeah… So I’m going to…” She pointed towards the door.  She stopped when she got to the door, seeing that Lena had already turned away, staring out at National City, lost in thought.  “Gotta go find that replacement…”

A quick glance and a nod were her dismissal. 


	5. Chapter 5

“On behalf of Luthorcorp, I’d just like to thank you all at the Community Board, for giving us an opportunity to work with you on this project.” Lena finished her remarks to a select group of reports and photographers at the Island Towers future construction site.  It was the opening dig and she was wearing a hard hat and had her hand on a ceremonial shovel.  Despite the uneven terrain, Lena was still wearing heels without complaint or issue.  Kara was sure it was a superpower of hers. 

After a myriad of questions and photos, she stepped closer to Kara signaling the end to the reporters, “Well I think that went rather well.”

“One more photo!” A photographer requested and Lena smiled, posing one more time.  “Just Lena, please.”  Kara rolled her eyes and stepped away. “Farther.”  She moved even farther away as Lena barely held back her amusement. 

When he was done, Lena stepped closer to Kara handing over the shovel as if Kara knew what to do with it.  “Ready?”

“Yes, I just want to say hi to Maggie and Alex.”

“Your sister and her fiancé?”

Kara was taken aback, “Look at that.  You do listen.”

Lena’s took the hit in stride as she followed Kara to the fence. 

“Little Danvers!” Maggie greeted her. 

Kara immediately turned to Lena, “Don’t ever call me that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Lena smirked turned back towards Maggie and Alex.  “Lena Luthor, lovely to meet you.”  Alex didn’t say anything, fixing Lena with a hard glare.  “I can certainly see where Kara gets her kindness.” Lena tried to joke. 

Maggie laughed.  “Protective big sister.”  Lena gave a restrained nod.  “We still coming over for cake?”

“Oh… I—” Kara backtracked.  She’d made plans to meet up with them at her apartment down the road after the ceremony, but that was before Lena had heaped on a pile of work this morning. 

“Cake?  I love cake.” Lena perked up.  Kara knew for a fact that Lena never ate cake.  She was doing this to see where she lived, a peak behind the wall that Kara had built up for over a year to try to protect some semblance of her personal life from her overbalanced work life.  

“Perfect!” Maggie clapped her hands.  “You finish up doing whatever it is you’re doing.  We’ll let ourselves in.”

Kara looked towards Alex for saving but she was already being pulled away by Maggie.  _Crap._

She looked back towards Lena, “You hate cake.”

“Oh, I’m sure not your cake!”

 

~~~~~

 

Kara watched as Lena dismissed the reporters and photographers and delve out action items to the rest of the Luthorcorp employees, before turning back towards Kara and gesturing for her to lead the way.  Lena had insisted on walking, ‘to understand the culture of the area’ she’d said. 

“How long have you been here?”  Lena asked. 

“Since I moved to National City after high school.  I went to college and law school in the area… so close to 10 years.” Kara wrung her hands in anticipation.  She’d been to Lena’s apartment – her entire building was smaller than that apartment. 

“10 years!  Hell of a commitment!  I’m not even sure I own anything 10 years old.” Lena thought about it for a moment.  “No, I’m sure of it.  I own nothing older than 10 years.  Fascinating.”

“Well this is it.” Kara turned towards a historical brown brick building that was just four stories high.  “I’m on the top floor at least.”  She used a key to open the door.  “Umm—no elevator.”

“You’re going to make me do cardio.  Perhaps I’m rethinking this cake thing.”

Kara stopped, seeing an out.  “Oh we don’t have to go!”

“Don’t be ridiculous.  Of course we’re going.  I want to see where the great Kara Danvers lays her head.”

Kara cringed leading the way up the four flights of stairs and into her very small National City apartment.  The moment her door opened, she could hear Maggie and Alex arguing in her kitchen.  Making out Lena’s name a few times, she yelled out to stop them from making this situation even worse.  “Guys!  I’m here… with Lena!”

Lena wandered away, taking in the collected knickknacks and pictures that littered her apartment.  She let her snoop knowing that she wouldn’t find anything too embarrassing… or at least she hoped.  She made her way to the kitchen. 

“I hope you enjoy coal for Christmas, Maggie.” Kara whispered knowing how sound traveled through these ancient walls. 

Alex let out a snort as Maggie defended herself.  “What!  I wanted to see little-miss-rich-kid in a real National City apartment.  I bet she’s never even been in something this small before.”

“It’s been a while.” Lena’s calm voice met them in the tiny kitchen.  Kara could feel her entire body blush in embarrassment.  “The memories are fuzzy.  From before the Luthor’s adopted me but the brick and smells are taking me back.” She shook her head, a forlorn smile on her face.  “You mentioned cake?”

“Uh—yeah.”  Kara quickly scrambled to cut Lena a slice of chocolate cake she’d gotten from the bakery down the street. 

“The place I remember had a rooftop deck…” Lena frowned taking the cake and fork. 

“This place has a rooftop deck!” Kara practically shouted.  She was so out of her element hearing Lena say anything about her past.  Most people were like onions, the more you got to know them the more layers you could peal back.  Lena had never let her past the first few layers. 

 

~~~~~

 

Lena followed Kara up to the roof.  The building, several decades ago, had a finished roof but it was showing signs of age.  There were even a couple of rusty wrought iron tables and chairs.  Lena put the untouched cake on the ledge, staring out. 

“So… you were adopted?” Kara ventured.

“Oh please Kara, that’s public knowledge.” Lena kept her eyes on the horizon, no doubt noticing the ocean in the distance.

“Yes—but it’s not something you’ve never talked to me about.” Kara took a bite of cake. 

Lena shrugged silence stretching through them.  “I grew up in tiny apartment in Dublin.”

“Ireland?  So that’s where the weird accent comes from when you get sleepy!”

“Yes, thank you.” Lena rolled her eyes, fixing them back out on the horizon. 

“Sorry.”

“I am a Luthor.  My father is Lionel.  But thankfully, Lilian is not my mother.  So I’m only partially evil, I suppose.”  Lena tried to joke but it fell flat.

“I don’t think you’re evil.”

“Your sister does.”

“Well that’s because you were being an ass and not letting me out of my contract.” Kara took another bite of her cake.

Lena chuckled.  “It’s hard to let good talent go.”

“Glad to know I was only a cog in the Luthorcorp machine.” Kara mumbled, only partially joking.

Lena turned to her then, eyebrows furrowed.  “You were never a cog.  You-you’re good.  And-and—” Lena took a breath turning away from her back towards the view.  “And maybe I thought your goodness would rub off on me.”  Lena chuckled at her own crass joke.  “Not like that.  But—maybe things would be different.”

“You are good Lena.  You just… you just get distracted.”

“Distracted?”

“By shiny things and beautiful women.”

Lena laughed.  “Maybe so.” She turned back towards her now, eyes sparkling.  Lena reached a hand out to wipe stray icing that hadn’t quite made it into Kara’s mouth.  “You’re a mess.”

Her eyes caught sight of the little brown smudge on Lena’s finger.  She watched as Lena realized there was no napkin, shrug, and suck on the appendage to clean it away.  Her mouth hung open a bit and her body reacted wildly.  Thankfully, Lena had turned back towards the horizon long enough so Kara could collect herself.  _Jesus.  She needed out of this job and away from Lena._

“I’m eating your cake.” Kara announced, grabbing the discarded cake on the ledge. 

“I got it for you.” Lena winked and her stomach did flips. 

This was new.  She always thought Lena was attractive, how could anyone not, but she’d always kept it strictly professional.  Lena’s ability to overwork her and frustrate her to no end, had kept any sort of “feelings” from surfacing.  But now that Lena had revealed that she sometimes is human and can have emotions deeper than a puddle, was rewiring her entire body and brain.  And that was definitely not good.  Not good at all.  She just needed to find her replacement and get the hell away from her. 

“Aren’t you judging a wet t-shirt contest or something tonight?” Kara asked, trying to subtly hint for Lena to go away. 

“Right.  Yes, some sort of college fair or something.  I suppose I should call Tony.” She turned back to Kara.  “Thank you for the cake.”

 

~~~~~

 

Lena left Kara, did the silly college recruiting trip that had way too much alcohol and not enough professionalism, and made her way back to her hotel.  She’d felt odd… wired for some reason, so she invited Tony up for some chess. 

Opening up to Kara even that tiny bit had made her feel vulnerable, she needed someone or something to distract her.  Another woman felt… not right.  In fact, it had felt not right for some time.  It’d been months since she’d had casual sex and she wondered if she was in some sort of a rut.  

“You’re making this too easy on me.” Tony took another one of her pawns. 

She was still very much in control of the game, even though he thought she wasn’t. “Yeah, I’m sorry.  I-I-I lost Kara….I just think it’s a shame.  I’ve come to rely on her for everything.  And she’s funny—not deliberately, of course.”

“Hey, you know, probably for the best though.” Tony cringed as she took his rook.    

“Why’s that?”

“I’m lying.  She’s amazing and you letting her go is a terrible idea.” Lena frowned. “You better hope that she finds someone half as good as her to replace her, otherwise you’re screwed.”

“I miss the days of you being more subservient to me.”  Lena took his Queen and called checkmate. 

“Son of a bitch!” 

 

~~~~~

 

“Here’s someone interesting!  Polly St. Claire.”

Lena and Kara were sat on one side of a table while Polly sat on the other. 

“Hello Polly!  This is a terrific looking resume and of course, congratulations on the baby.” Lena spoke, sifting through the paperwork. 

Kara cringed, “Oh god.”

“What baby?” Polly asked, pulling her blazer tighter around her shoulders.   

“Maybe you should check with me before you talk.” Kara whispered towards Lena.  She looked back towards Polly, smiling, “I’d like to talk to you about your court experience…”

“What baby!” Polly was getting a little irate.  Understandably so.

“Yeah, what baby?” Lena asked towards Kara, jokingly.  Kara narrowed her eyes, grinding her teeth.

Kara stood, putting a hand out towards Polly for her to shake.  “It was lovely for you to come in today.”

“What babyI”

 

~~~~~

 

Kara and Lena made their way towards their favorite lunchtime spot near the office.

“I think perhaps, you should conduct the interviews going forward.” Lena ventured. 

“Whatever you say, baby.” Kara mocked.  She ignored the way her heart seemed to warm at calling Lena baby. 

Lena let out a belly laugh, gesturing to the hostess who immediately showed them to a table despite the wait.  They sat and bread and ice waters were promptly placed in front of them. 

Kara pulled out her tablet, “Harry Raskin, Richard Beck.  Those are some interesting prospects for my replacement.”

“Nope. Has to be a woman.” Lena was in the process of using a fork to pick out the ridiculous amount of ice cubes in her glass and putting more in Kara’s, knowing she didn’t mind them.  She hated overly filled ice water glasses.  It meant she had a higher chance of water getting on her dress than actually in her mouth when she tipped the glass back. 

“Is this some weird reverse sexism thing?  Do I need to ask them to include bust size and bikini shots in the resume submittal?”

“No, of course not.  It pisses off my brother when he sees women in power.”  Lena raised her eyebrows suggestively.  “And, of course, women are way more fun to look at.”

Kara rolled her eyes but luckily the food had arrived.  Two beet salads. Kara would have preferred a hamburger, but she’d fill up on bread instead. 

Lena continued, “No I would prefer a woman who was just as smart as you, but perhaps someone who is a little less tense and argumentative.  A sort of Michelle Obama figure.”

“You don’t deserve Michelle Obama.”  Without asking, Kara had taken the fried onion bits from the top Lena’s salad while Lena had taken her beets.  It was a familiar dance they did with all the meals they’d shared together.  Knowing each other’s preferences to the tee. 

“Hilary Clinton?”

“Also too good for you.  Beet.”  Kara pointed to a beet on her salad that Lena had missed, shaking her head in disgust.  “Beet!” Lena quickly grabbed the remaining beet. 

“Well I have full confidence that you will find me someone worthy of your replacement.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lena walked into her office the next day in a skin-tight tennis outfit with a tennis racket swinging in her hands.  “I’ve got this charity tennis thing tonight.  Does this outfit make me look like Serena Williams or more like Maria Sharipova?”

Kara spared her a glance before she went back to banging a staple into a collection of papers.  “Mike and I just got into a huge fight and I think we just broke up.”  She punctuated the statement with a big hit on the stapler. 

“Really?” Lena stepped closer, intrigued.  

“He wants me to go on a Greenpeace boat.  He thinks I can’t embrace life.” She hit the stapler.  “Is that the case?” _Hit!_   “Because I just don’t see it!  And by the way!  How can I embrace him when he is never here?”  _Hit!_   “Maybe it’s me or the rose-colored glasses have finally come off but---” _Hit! Hit! Hit! Hit!_

“Okay!”  Lena quickly saved the stapler from further abuse.  “We obviously can’t leave you alone with a stapler.  I’ll tell you what.  I’ll cancel tennis!  They always make me play with Rafael Nadal anyway.  What can we do to cheer you up?”  Lena sat in the chair in front of Kara’s desk, crossing her ankles. 

“Nothing!  There’s no solution.”

“Good.  Good attitude.” Lena mocked.

“I can’t help it if I don’t like boats.”

“Well surely not all boats.”

“Yes—all boats.” 

Lena stood.  “I’m picking you up at 8 o’clock.”

“What? Why?  No!” Kara was backpaddling. 

“You’ll see.” 

Lena left then, leaving Kara calling out.  “Lena!  Lena!”

***

“I hate boats.” Kara reiterated as Tony opened the car door and revealed the massive yacht that was parked in the marina before her. 

“Relax, we won’t go out on the open water.  Staying just in the dock.” Lena grabbed her hand pulling her on the gang plank to board. 

“I’m going to need many alcohols.”  Just as she said that a waiter appeared with two glasses of champagne.  Lena smiled smugly.  Kara shook her hand away like a child getting away from a parent.  Lena just chuckled away. 

“Come on.”  She disappeared deeper into the immaculate yacht. 

Kara downed her champagne, another one appearing, and she downed that one too, before keeping the third.  If she was going to be on a boat, she was going to be inebriated.

She found Lena seated on the back deck, twinkling tea lights strung about overhead giving her a warm glow.  She looked beautiful.  _Gorgeous._ Kara took a long drawl on her champagne glass, not even noticing how quickly the staff was filling it back up.

“Dinner?” Lena motioned to the empty seat. 

“You—“ Kara sighed, pointing her champagne glass towards Lena.  “You surprise me.”

“Like a Jack-in-the-box toy?”

Kara laughed, “No.  Those are frightening.  You just… You can put so much effort into things like this but when it comes to actual work, you can’t seem to be bothered unless it intrigues you.” 

“Well really this was just a few phone calls.  Don’t be too impressed.”  Fresh grilled Halibut with asparagus and cauliflower mash were put in front of them.  With Kara’s pointed look, Lena sighed and continued, “Real estate is silly.  It’s not changing the world.  Sure it’s changing a cityscape and providing people homes but these are rich people who can just go down the street to the next condo.  I’m not doing anything special.  So yes, it’s silly.  And getting worked up about it is ridiculous.”

“Spoken like a billionaire.” Kara mocked before taking another sip of her champagne. 

“Yes—yes, that is helpful.” 

Kara rolled her eyes.  “Well what do you want to do?”

“That ship has sailed.  Pun intended.” Lena gestured with her fork and knife to the boat they were on.

“Pun’s are beneath you.”

“You could be beneath me.” Lena winked and cocked an eyebrow. 

“Also, cheap come-ons.”  Lena threw back her head in laughter.  “But seriously, Lena.  Why do you do it?”

“I thought this night was about cheering you up, not making me question my existence.” Lena frowned down at her plate.

“Seeing you uncomfortable talking about hopes and feelings is cheering me up.” Kara took another sip of champagne. 

Lena sighed.  “It’s my birthright.  Or—my destiny.  Lex was always due to lead and I to follow.  Seriously, I was called the spare growing up.  Delightful isn’t it?”

“Remind me to punch your mother if I ever see her.”

“I’ll remind you of that.”  Lena too another bite. “It’s a job.  I’m good at it.  I don’t know.”

“But don’t you want to do something that excites you?”

Lena winked, “That’s for the evenings and weekends.”

“You’re deflecting.”

“Oh, come on Kara – I don’t know!  Okay!”  Lena leaned back in her chair, grabbing her glass of champagne and physically closing in on herself.  

“Well what would you do if you weren’t doing this?”

Lena shook her head, avoiding all eye contact.   A long silence stretched, the only sounds were the boat rocking against the rubber tires on the dock.  Kara had wondered if she’d finally pushed too far.  Well she didn’t care, she wanted away from Lena anyway so who cares if it was faster. 

Finally, Lena spoke, “I have a PHD in molecular biology.  It was a bargaining chip I used against my parents.  I’d go into the family business if I could get a PHD in something I wanted.  They of course, thought it was ridiculous but went along with it anyway.  So—I’d do something in that.”

Kara’s mouth hung open.  “You have a PHD in molecular biology?”

Lena shrugged nonchalantly as if molecular biology was simple addition. 

Kara took another sip of champagne to steady herself.  “Did you pay the school?  Because the other day I had to send someone to help you make a cappuccino because it was, and I quote, ‘simply too complicated’ for you to handle.”

Lena laughed.  “Sometimes life is easier when people expect you to be helpless.  Also, that cappuccino machine was unnecessarily complicated.”

Kara was shaking her head incredulously.  “You…you… wow.”

“Satisfied?” Lena waved away dessert and even Kara did the same, too dumbstruck by the news.  “You’ve successfully learned one of my deep dark secrets.”

 

~~~~~

 

The night stretched on.  Kara learned more about Lena’s childhood than ever before.  She was what most would consider a child prodigy, but as she got older, she learned that she’d never get to use her mind as long as Lex was there.  Lex was the golden boy and she was the pretty face.  Once she began playing into the stereotype, she couldn’t stop.  

As more was revealed, so was more champagne drunk.  Or at least on Kara’s side.  Kara was sure that her glass was never more than half-empty but by the time she learned of this, it was way too late. 

“I don’t understand what’s wrong with me?”  Kara groaned.  Lena had officially given her a tour of the yacht and had stopped at the aft of the boat, staring out at the twinkling lights of National City. 

“At the moment, I’d say huge quantities of alcohol.”

“No-no!  I just seem to drive people away.  Mike.  Cindy from Legal Aid who ran off with a stripper.”

“Don’t forget Candace from the Peace Corp who married her trainer.”

“Ah yes, Candace.”  She’d told that story earlier.  “I want to know, really.  What’s wrong with me?”

“This seems like a trap.” Lena’s jaw worked.

“No, really.  Lay it on me!”

Lena tried to hide a smile.  “Well you can be somewhat… intimidating.  You could loosen up a little.” 

“I’m not going to change for anyone!  Well unless I really liked them…” Kara was very drunk now.  She could feel it with the way she was swaying despite the calm waters.  “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.  I don’t know.  Maybe I’m just not good in bed.”  Kara was leaning backwards over the railing so much so that Lena had to help pull her up.  

“Maybe you’re not.” Lena grabbed Kara’s champagne glass and put it aside, deciding Kara had drunk enough. 

“Psh.  I am.”

“Really?” Lena mocked.

“I’m _really_ good in bed.”

“Oh, I don’t know.  You might be lousy.” 

“Oh no – believe me.  You should be so lucky, don’t be fooled by the lawyer-ly exterior, because inside I’m like an animal.  Like a bobcat.  Like scary.”

“Yeah that might be.”

“No, no.  I can bend like a pretzel.”  Kara did a stretch to reiterate her point, watching as Lena’s eyes raked up and down her body as she let out a chuckle.  “I’m serious!  I’m not talking the straight kind of pretzel, I’m talking the twisty kind.” She stepped closer to Lena and held her hands above her head, doing a little shimmy.

“I think I can imagine.”

“Like a bobcat salty twisty pretzel.  Because that’s what people like you want.”  She put a hand just below Lena’s collarbone, feeling the soft no-doubt expensive fabric of her dress.  

“That is our dream.” Lena deadpanned.

“I bet I could give you a twisty bobcat pretzel.”  Kara was swaying and she realized the only thing keeping her upright was Lena’s strong arm wrapped around her back.  She looked into the emerald green eyes and was captivated.  “You want it?”

Kara took a brief eyebrow twitch as consent and leaned in.  The kiss was incredible.  She brought a hand to snake into Lena’s hair, happy that it was down, and she could wrap the strands through her fingertips.  Her body was on fire. Every synapse firing in a way she’d never felt before.  She was also feeling the sluggishness from alcohol.  The moment her eyes closed, the world began to slow. 

She pulled back, barely opening her eyes, leaving Lena staring.  “You’re a really good listener.”

Then darkness overcame. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Good morning!” Lena practically skipped over to her, dropping a large file folder on her desk. 

“Nope. Too loud.” Kara was rubbing tiny circles around her temple.  “Hey, umm… we didn’t—” Kara took a breath.  “If I said or did anything that wasn’t strictly professional, I apologize.  It was all a mistake.”

“Oh no. Strictly professional.  Well the Beyoncé singalong was a delight, but other than that, strictly professional.”

Kara groaned and covered her hands with her face.  She had no idea if that was even true. 

“Kidding.” Lena retreated out of her office.  “I’m very busy.  You—I’m sure have work to do.”

“Lena!”

Lena stopped in her doorway.  “Yes.”

“Thank you… for last night.  I still hate boats.  But-but I needed that.”

Lena gave a small nod.  “Of course.  You know, you _can_ take a sick day.”

Kara waved her a way.  “No silly hangover is keeping me from finding you a replacement!”

“Right.” Lena gave a tight smile before patting the doorframe.  “See you later, Kara.”

 

~~~~~

 

Kara was drinking her third cup of coffee today.  This hangover wasn’t letting her go.  She needed a caffeine IV but another cup would have to do.

Just as she took a sip, Winn yelled, “Kara!”  and coffee went straight down her blouse.  _Son of a–!_

“Yes, Winn?”  Kara grabbed as many napkins as she could and began trying to dab away at the large brown stain on her white blouse. 

“So sorry!  There’s an Eve Tessmacher from Harvard in your office.” He made a move to pick up some napkins to help dab but one stern look from Kara and he retreated. 

“Eve?”

“Yes, Eve Tessmacher from Harvard.”  He handed her a resume.  She threw aside a soaked napkin and glanced over it. 

“Oh that’s right.  She didn’t have a strong background in property law.” She shoved it back towards Winn but he didn’t take it. 

“She’s down from Boston and only wants five minutes.”

His pleading eyes softened her resolve.  “Fine, tell her to meet me in my office in five.”

After many dabs and a full tide-to-go stick, she at least had more of a beige stain on her blouse.  This day was only getting worse.

“Hi I’m Eve!”  A petite curly-haired blonde made her way into her office.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you.  I know I don’t have an appointment so feel free to throw me out at any time.”

One look and Kara knew that Lena would eat her up.  Literally and figuratively.  She was going in the ‘no’ pile, for sure.  

Kara wanted her replacement to be someone who wouldn’t bend to Lena’s will.  Someone who would see past the playgirl billionaire to the extraordinarily smart and kind one that sometimes, if you looked real closely, came out.  

“Well I have security on standby.” Kara deadpanned.  “Have a seat please.”  She looked back at her resume and saw Harvard, trying to make small talk so it wasn’t a complete waste of time, she asked.  “Did you have criminal with Professor Davenport?”

“Oh my God!  I’m still shaking.  But I have to tell you, Ms. Danvers, you’re a bit of a legend there.” Eve peered at her through her heavily mascaraed eyelashes. 

“Me?” 

“Editor of the law review.  Those articles on the Richmond case.  You’re an inspiration to a lot of us.”

Kara was taken aback, flattered.  She adjusted her glasses.  “Well yeah—”

“I know I don’t have a strong background in property but neither did you when you graduated.  And look what you’ve accomplished!”

“Well—uh—not that much.” Kara could feel a blush tracking up her neck and assaulting her cheeks.

“And there’s this.” Eve pulled out a magazine from her briefcase.  “Obviously, I’ve never met Ms. Luthor, but in an issue of Public Policy, she was being interviewed about the challenges of urban development and she said—” Eve laughed.  “Is it ridiculous that I’m quoting this?”

“No.  Not yet.” Kara was watching yet another woman being captured under Lena’s spell.  She held back an eyeroll.  If they only knew her.   

“’When I think of how architecture can shape a community and turn strangers into neighbors, how the right design for a park makes people feel secure.  How a school building can be functional and beautiful, so kids feel engaged instead of imprisoned…’ When I read that, it made me feel like I’d be working for a cause, not just a company.”

As she was speaking those words, Kara was transported back to her and Lena’s first meeting all those months ago. She’d used those words to convince Lena to keep the Community Center and in turn secured a job she didn’t know she wanted. 

As Eve was speaking, Lena had happened to wander into her office.  “Okay, you’re hired.” Lena held out a hand for Eve to shake, her trademark charm shining through. 

“Ms. Luthor!”

“Well, yes, someone has to be. Although, I didn’t write that.  Kara did.” Lena nodded in Kara’s direction, giving her the rightful credit.   But Kara didn’t want it.  In some ways, she wanted Lena to have the win.

“Oh no!  You did.  I remember being shocked.”

Lena was taken aback knowing it was a lie but recovered quickly.  “See we’ve been working together so long, it’s hard to remember who did what.”

Eve sat back down while Lena took the edge of Kara’s desk, clearly intrigued by this woman.  “Sounds like an amazing team.”

“Lena, do you mind—” Kara was trying to get Lena out of her office.  She could sense Eve’s eagerness to get to know Lena more (likely on a not-so-professional level) and wanted to get back to the interview. 

Eve spoke up again, “I was just telling Kara here how incredibly presumptuous it was of me to come waltzing in here, but Ms. Danvers was kind enough to see me.”

Lena looked towards Kara with a Cheshire grin.  She knew she had Eve already hanging off her every word and breath like a baited fish.  Kara was not going to let Eve have her job.  _No way._

Winn came running in interrupting them, “Kara, they’re calling from the Zoning Commission.”

“Crap—okay.”  Kara stood, grabbing her blazer and seeing her way out of this interview and potentially Eve at Luthorcorp.  “Eve, why don’t we set up a proper interview for tomorrow—”

“No, no, it’s alright.  I can finish up with Eve.” Lena held up a hand. 

“You’re not coming to the meeting?” Kara questioned. 

“Have I ever come to the meetings?” Lena reminded her.

Kara held back her frustration.  “Good point.”  She looked between Lena and Eve and back again.  Lena smirked like a spider with a fly caught in it’s web.  Kara hated it.  “Alrighty.”

“Alrighty.” Lena repeated challenging.

Kara turned and ran right into a Ficus plant.  She grabbed it and shoved it towards Winn, “Get rid of this.”

“Yes ma’am.  The Ficus is fired.” He quickly grabbed it and ran out of her office.

She looked back towards Eve and Lena and saw that Eve was practically salivating and knew that this was going to be trouble.  _Crap._

Kara adjusted her jacket and glasses, “Uh—Lena, are we still on for the Lions game tonight?”

“Ugh, I love baseball.” Eve spoke up.

_No one cares Eve!_ She smiled politely instead. 

“So are we still good?” Kara tried again.  Her and Lena were due at the National City Lions baseball game tonight. 

“I’m a Redsocks fan all the way.” Kara outwardly rolled her eyes but no one was paying attention to her. 

“Redsocks fan?  You obviously have a rich fantasy life which I have to say is a fabulous plus in this company.”  Eve laughed at Lena’s stupid, charming joke.  “Okay, that means you’re a Boston girl.  Probably a little bit Irish, Catholic – which again, massive plus. Big family, dirty, that kind of thing.”

Kara stayed long enough to watch Lena lean in, showing Eve ample cleavage and give a salacious wink. 

Lena was being ridiculous.  Just when Kara was starting to believe there was more to her than shiny things and silly women, she went and confirmed what everyone thought.    _So frustrating!_

 

~~~~~

 

“So… uh what did you think of Eve?” Kara ventured.  Her and Lena were in front row seats, just above the Lions dugout.  She of course, was sporting a blue Lions cap and Lions baseball jacket.  Lena’s team spirit was shown through a deep midnight blue dress that of course, was form fitting and made everyone do a double take when she walked by.  Sometimes it was so annoying to be seen with someone so attractive.  But then other times, she couldn’t help the little swell of pride that came when Lena chose her company over others.  _So annoying!_

“Oh loved her.  Loved her!”

“Oh—oh great!  Yeah, me too.”  Kara lied.

“Yeah, she smiled obsequiously, flattered me constantly.  Said she have no problem picking out a new ottoman.  Exactly what I’m looking for in a new attorney.”

“A tad weak on the experience side…”

“Meh—we went out for a drink.  Talked for an hour.  She’s a clever girl you know.  Sharp.” 

“So-so you guys went out for a drink?”

“Mmhmm.  Yeah, she’s got nowhere to stay at the moment, so I found her a room at the hotel.  And I invited her to the company outing.  Turns out, she’s a very useful tennis player.”

“Well I can swing a racket.” She huffed in jealousy.  She had no idea why she was acting this way. 

“Yes-yes, I know.  At my head.  I’ve experienced it.  Metaphorically of course.  But thanks to you for finding her.  Genius.”

Just then a player hit a foul ball and it was coming straight at them. 

Kara leapt up, determined to catch the ball, her competitive spirit coming through.  Just as she put her hands out, so did the catcher.  They clashed and no one ended up with the ball.  On top of that, it was the Lions catcher and they’d just lost an opportunity for an out. 

And now she was the most hated woman in the stadium.  The boos and shouts confirmed that. 

The catcher dusted himself off and glared in disgust, “Next time, go to a Yankees game!”

Kara was mortified. 

“Look you’re on tv.” Lena smiled mockingly sipping on her soda as she pointed toward the oversized television in the outfield that currently had her very red face on it.    

Kara pulled down her cap and sunk in the plastic seat, trying to hide her face.  Wishing to be anywhere but here.  Lena laughed louder.

 

~~~~~

 

It was the company outing and they were playing tennis doubles.  Kara and Winn and Eve and Lena.  They actually had some good rally’s going back and forth, well… until Eve hit a ball a bit too hard in Kara’s direction, sparking her competitiveness.

A rally started again, but this time, Kara was the one that got the upper hand, hitting it hard towards Eve who whiffed it.  When she looked back in confusion at why their friendly match had suddenly turned heated, Kara gave her a dirty look.  Pointing two fingers at her own eyes then back towards Eve’s in an _I’m-watching-you_ gesture.  

And that’s when things went really bad.

It became a game between Eve and Kara, so much so that Winn and Lena were able to step back, watching the ball ping back and forth.  Then Eve went for the kill, smacking the ball right into Kara’s forehead. 

Kara went down hard, and Lena came running.  Eve and Winn not far after. 

Lena leaned down, touching her forehead softly.  “Are you alright?”

“Do I have a concussion?  Ask me something?” Kara lay on the warm court, rubbing her aching head. 

“Uh---name all the Supreme Court Justices.” Lena threw out. 

“Roberts.  Kavanaugh.  Alito.  Breyer.  Ginsburg.  Gorsuch.  Kagan.  Sotomayor.  Is that right?”

Lena laughed, holding out a hand to help her up, “How should I know?”  

 

~~~~~

 

Kara was holding up an icepack to her forehead while Winn ate a bag of cookies.  Together, they were watching as Lena gave Eve a “tennis lesson”.  Lena was wrapping her arms around Eve showing her good form, laughing at whatever stupid thing she was saying.  It was sickening.    

He held the bag out towards her, “Want one?”

“Yes.” She took two.  “You think she’s a natural blonde.”

“Who cares.” Winn looked just as love struck as Lena. 

Kara was quickly getting annoyed with her replacement.

 

~~~~~

 

 “You know I was going to give Eve a ride, but Lex offered.  I guess the fact that he likes her is a strike against her.” Lena was musing aloud in the backseat of the chauffeured town car, Tony at the helm.  “But she is a good tennis player, so she’s got that working towards her.”

“Oh man, oh man, oh man…”

“What?  I thought you liked her too?”

“Oh no, I just think I ate too much.” Kara clutched her belly, breathing loudly through the waves of cramps.  

“No surprise.  What’d you eat?”

“Oh you know, just a chili dog, with a bag of chips, some soda, and another chili dog, maybe some mac and cheese—”

“You know someday, I hope scientists can study your metabolism and replicate it for the rest of us.” Lena shook her head incredulously.

“Oh god.” Kara’s hand went to the car door, needing something to hold onto.

“Well, let’s try to take your mind off it… Heard from Mike lately?”  With a deadly look from Kara, Lena quickly changed the subject.  “I’m sorry.  But I’ve been thinking about this.  I think you should move on.  Plenty of fish in the sea.  The world is full of prospects who would fall in love with a compulsive eater who is incapable of falling in love.”

“What!  I’ve fallen in love!”

“Oh yeah?”

“With whom, might I ask?  And no pets.”

Kara was silent for a long time until she answered, “Billy Westhouse.”

“Billy who?”

“Westhouse.  I knew him in high school.”

“And did you tell Billy you loved him?  Did you say, ‘Billy, I love you’?”

Kara was in monumental pain now.  Shifting in her seat.  She was catching Tony’s eyes in the rearview mirror who looked very concerned as he’d just gotten on to a one-way ramp that was backed up with cars – no way out.  She shifted again, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand, trying to get her body to focus on a different pain.

Lena laughed. 

“It’s not funny!”

“Sorry.  Don’t panic.  We’ll be back in the city in 20 minutes.”

“I don’t have 20 seconds!  I feel like I swallowed a cruise missile!” Kara was clutching her side.  They were now officially stuck in traffic.  No movement anywhere but in her body. 

“Well if you must, just go.”

Tony’s look in the rearview mirror let her know that was absolutely NOT an option.  Kara was making high pitched noises now.  Sweat dripping down her forehead. 

Lena pointed outside.  “Alright, I have an idea.  You see that RV over there.”

“Yes.”

“That is our target.  There in lies your salvation.”

“No!  It’s unclean!” But by this point, Lena had unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door.  “No!”

“Come on!”  Lena had come around and opened her car door.  Kara looked toward Tony who gave her an encouraging, pleading grimace and took a deep breath and unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbing onto Lena’s hand. 

Together they raced to the RV. Finally, after what felt like a full marathon, Lena knocked on the RV’s door.  Kara bounced from foot to foot, trying to keep everything in.  Shifting from side to side.

The door opened to a mother in an 80s tracksuit with a thick southern accent and a slight smell of cigarettes in need of a blowout pronto.  “Can I help you?”  

Lena put on the charm.  “Excuse me.  Sorry to bother you.  We’re not insane or anything but my friend needs to use a bathroom.  It’s an emergency.  We’ll give you a hundred dollars—”

“A thousand!” Kara called from a few feet away clutching her sides. 

The woman looked from Lena to Kara, back and forth unconvinced until Lena held out a massive wad of cash.  With bugged out eyes she greedily took the funds and opened the door wider.

Kara pushed past her and rushed to the bathroom; it was just as unclean as she thought it would be.  She shut and latched the door, only to see that the back window was wide open and looking out towards an 18-wheeler with two very intrigued passengers.  _You’ve got to be kidding me!_

Bouncing from side to side, she grabbed a handful of toilet paper and used it to bring down the plastic blinds.  The men in the 18-wheeler laughing at her struggle.  She did everything she could to keep a certain finger from flying up and letting them know how she truly felt. 

Finally!  With the window blocked, she was able to get some relief. 

 

~~~~~

 

They were dropped off in a parking lot, an hour from the office. 

“Lena, where’s Tony?”  Tony was nowhere to be found, having lost them when they were going in the opposite direction in a very busy part of town. 

“Oh I’m sure he’s safely home by now.”  Lena smiled.  “Don’t worry, in some ways it was the perfect end to a perfect day.  Except for those children in the RV.  I believe they heard sounds they’ll never be able to recover from.”

Kara laughed and groaned.

“Don’t worry about it.  I won’t tell anyone.  Once it’s published in the company newsletter, there will be no point!” 

Kara groaned, she knew she was red from head to toe. 

“Come on.  I’ll call us a ride.” Lena pulled her in for a hug, letting Kara hide her face in her shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, a Luthorcorp helicopter was landing in the parking lot and Kara and Lena were running toward it to board.  As they flew around National City, Kara realized that this would all be going away soon.  She’d likely leave Lena behind to dive into whatever new job she had and for the first time, she was actually starting to get a little nervous about leaving. 

“God, it is such a beautiful city.  No matter where I am in the world.  I do appreciate the beauty that is National City.  Maybe it’s because my name is on a few buildings.” Lena remarked.  Kara glanced out the window but went back to taking in Lena’s features.  The curve of her lips.  The sharp edge of her jaw. The way the light was bringing out the different blues and greens of her eyes. 

She felt her breath hitch and blinked away tears that threatened to spill. 

“Yeah.” She replied, smiling through the unexpected emotion.  Luckily, Lena was mesmerized by National City tonight so she could get away with it.  “It is amazing what dreams and lots of money can do, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is.” Lena was looking at her now, a serious look that she didn’t often get from Lena, gracing her regal features.

“And you know you’re a part of that, Lena.”

“Yes I am.”

“All you have to do is use your power for good instead of evil.”

“If only I would.”  Lena joked.  “Listen, I’m very sorry these last couple of months have been unbearable for you.”

“Mmm not at all.  Unbearable would have been bearable.”  Kara smiled mockingly.

“Then isn’t it a good thing your two weeks are almost up?”

Kara gave a pained smile as she took a deep breath.  “This is it.  I’ll do the benefit for the Children’s League.  I’ll make sure Eve is properly set up.  I’ll take a pass at your speech for the groundbreaking, and I’ll be out of your life forever.”

“Great.” Lena gave a tight smile.  “Super.” 

Silence stretched back over them as they each stared out at National City.  Kara with a pain in her gut that didn’t come from the ridiculous amount of food. 

She’d just made the insane realization that she was going to miss Lena.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena was pouring herself a cup of coffee in the employee breakroom when Eve came wandering in. 

“Hey!” She greeted, all bubbly cheeriness that Lena wasn’t quite accustomed to yet.  With Kara she was cheery, but she did it at appropriate times of day.  Eight in the morning was not an appropriate time of day.   

“Good morning.”

“I have tennis elbow from the other day.” Eve shared, pouring herself a cup.

“Oh yeah.  Kara has tennis forehead.  Much worse.” Lena softened the statements with a smile, stirring in some sugar and puting on a protective plastic cap. 

“Oh no!  I still feel terrible about that.  Thank god she looks okay.  Especially with that big benefit you all are going to today.”  Eve leaned towards her.  “What is it again?”

Lena took a long sip, letting the caffeine kick in a little before responding.  “It’s a big benefit for the National City Children’s League.  Kara makes us give lots of money every year which helps society and gives us a big tax break.  Brilliant, eh?”

“Sounds exciting.” Eve bounced with undue energy. 

Lena shook her head.  “Although I love the charity, it’s dreadfully boring.  I would tell you all about it, but it would be pointless as it would be too boring.”

Eve looked at her under hooded lashes.  With the caffeine coursing through her veins now, Lena was becoming intrigued.  Maybe with Kara leaving, Eve could be a welcome distraction. “Well boring to you might be scintillating for a girl from Plainview, Wisconsin.”  She picked up her coffee and made her way out.   

Lena stopped her, “Well if you’re not busy, a bunch of us our going.  If you’d like to come with us.  Be bored together.”

“That’s sounds great!”

“Well perfect, we’ll pick you up at eight.”

 

~~~~~

 

Kara was on her second to last day of working at Luthorcorp now.  She was racing around, Winn by her side.  Tagging things, signing things, all to make sure there was a smooth transition. 

Eve popped into her office.  “Here’s the zoning commission reports you wanted, Kara.”

“Oh good!  Now you can start with the appraisals—”

“Actually, I don’t know how much time I have.  Lena sort of asked me to go to the benefit with her tonight.”

“Oh—uh—great.” Kara lied. 

“I just have to figure out what to wear.  I don’t have anything.”  She raced out of Kara’s office. 

_“I don’t have anything.”_ Kara mocked, throwing her pen on her desk. 

“God, she’s nice.” Winn stared at her retreating frame like a lovesick puppy.

 

~~~~~

 

Kara was annoyed.  She was annoyed that she was potentially falling for her boss or ex-boss or whatever and now she was infatuated with some bimbo that literally bounced whenever she was in front of her.  It was ridiculous.  She grabbed her coat and the last remaining reports that Lena needed to sign.  She needed to get out of this building.  Get away from all things Luthor.   

She caught Lena talking to a caterer about the crappy muffins in the breakroom. 

“Lena, sign these or we default on five loans.  Take care.” She shoved them into her hands and walked towards the exit. 

“Wait—wait!  We have to go over my speech.” Lena was chasing after her. 

“Sorry, gotta run.”  Kara didn’t stop. 

“Well, we’ll go over it in the car.  I’ll pick you up at eight.  By the way, I asked Eve to come along.  I hope that’s alright.”

Kara kept walking towards the exit, Lena following.  “That’s just dandy, Lena, but I don’t need a ride.  Thanks.”

 

~~~~~

 

Lena was in the back of the limo, on her way to the hotel to change for the gala.  Her phone rang, seeing it was Lex she rolled her eyes.  “Lex.”

“Lena, I just received new estimates on Island Towers.   Costs are skyrocketing.  Way over the budget we’d agreed to.  It would be cheaper just to knock down the Community Center.”

“What—What are you talking about?” Lena knew that knocking down the Community Center was the one promise that she had made to Kara.  Knocking down the center would completely crush her.  “We only got the job because we said we’d keep the center.”

“No, we said we _intended_ to keep the center.”

“No wait—this is nonsense.  You can’t just decide unilaterally.  I’m coming over.”

“Lena, I want to take a nap before the benefit.  I just got off a flight from Singapore—”

“I’m coming over.”

Tony pulled up to the Luthor Manor and stormed right into the house, saying a quick hello to Rosario, before finding her brother in his bedroom. 

Lena continued, “Why can’t we just build the towers over the Community Center?”

Lex looked tired.  “Because it will eat away our profits.  There’s to be a groundbreaking ceremony at the National City pier with our friend Assemblyman Perez.  All I need is one of your charming speeches—”

“Well you’re not going to get one.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”  His eyes flashed red. 

“I have to consult my schedule.”  She was playing with fire now and knew it.  Lex’s temper was notorious. 

“No, you won’t Lena.  It’s your job.  You’re the public face of the company.  They don’t want to see me.” 

“Look, whatever we lose on this deal, I’m in for half.” 

“You’ll be in for nothing at the rate your going.  Expensive divorces.  Poolside parties at the hotel for a thousand people, including fireworks and a performance by Sting.”

“That was one special night.  It was Wendy the concierge’s farewell bash.  A very good party if I do say so myself.”  

“Look I know you don’t have a clue, but the economy is not what it was.  Everything we’ve got, all of it, could go, faster than you can imagine.  We need this build.”  He held up the report that ironically Kara had put together.  The cover had a lovely picture of the National City pier.  “You’re our closer and you will help me close this deal.  Or I will fire you and take all your stock options.” 

Lena went to Lex’s wet bar and poured herself a scotch.  She downed it in one sip. 

“Can I count on you?”

“I’m surprised you have to ask.” Lena poured another drink. 

“I wasn’t really asking.”

 

~~~~~

 

Lena let Tony help her out of the limo, happy that she’d decided to wear a tailored burgundy three-piece suit instead of a dress tonight.  She turned back to support Eve, who wore a look of incredulous wonder with a Gucci dress and for a moment, Lena remembered what it was like to be with someone surprised at the chaos of it all.  The flashing lights of multiple cameras, the shouts for Lena to turn around and pose. 

She remembered Kara’s first time.  It was a complete mess.  She’d tripped on the carpet and had come away with a bloody nose.  It left Lena cackling but quickly having to hold it back as she hid Kara back in the limo.  They’d foregone whatever event it was and went and grabbed takeaway burgers down on the pier, laughing at what she was sure the headlines would be the next day.  In the end, Lena had called all the news outlets and promised an exclusive so the pictures would never be printed.  It was one of Lena’s favorite nights with Kara.  Perhaps one of the top nights of her life all together. 

Eve’s hand in hers brought her back to the present.  She put on her most charming smile and led Eve through the throng of people.  Explaining Eve was Luthorcorp’s new attorney but judging by some of the looks and how close Eve was standing, she doubted she’d convinced them that their relationship was anything but professional.  She’d deal with that assumption later. 

Lex and Helen met them at the end of the red carpet. 

Eve bounced up to them.  “Mr. and Mrs. Luthor.”

“Good evening.” Lex looked disgusted.  It was a children’s benefit so there were clowns and mimes everywhere.  Honestly, it was a bit of a nightmare, but Lena enjoyed watching Lex’s discomfort, so she played along with it.

“Why can’t we just give the money and be done with it?” Helen frowned. Lex nodded agreeingly. 

“Yes, that would be fun.” Lena deadpanned.  Eve looked happier than an 8-week-old puppy with ice-cream, oblivious from the family misery. “So, who wants a drink?”

“I’ll take some champagne!” Eve held up her hand enthusiastically.

“We don’t want anything.” Lex replied.

Helen spoke anyway, “I’ll take a scotch.”

That was new.  Helen always went with what Lex said.  Made her think that Lex was losing his grip in the world.  Suddenly, Lena found herself enjoying this event more.

“Great, I’ll be back with a bottle of champagne.”  Lena found her way to the bar, pleased to see Eve stay behind.  She needed a break from her.  Kara leaving and losing the Community Center was making Eve’s overzealous personality a bit too much to handle. 

As she stood there waiting for her turn, she spotted Kara across the way.  Or at least she spotted one of the most beautiful women she’d ever seen.  She was shocked to realize it was Kara.   Kara looked incredible wearing a form fitting midnight blue dress that showed off her perfectly carved shoulders.  Her blonde hair flowing in waves down her back.  She’d gone without glasses tonight making it hard for Lena to form coherent thought.

When Kara had met her gaze, Kara did a little shimmy, making Lena chuckle.  She pointed for Lena to meet her in the middle.  Lena didn’t think twice, ignoring the bartender who’d been asking several times now for her drink order.  She made her way toward her.

“Good evening.” Kara gave a half bow. 

Lena was at a loss for words, “Good evening.  You-you look—I just—wow—”

“I—you—I can’t wait to hear your speech.”  Kara mocked. 

“Yes.”  Lena laughed.  “It’s just… you look absolutely… surprising.”

“Well you haven’t seen the whole outfit yet.” Kara took out a red clown nose from her small purse and put it on her nose.  Giving a deadpan look. 

“Well ordinarily that would suit you extremely well,” Lena gently took the nose from Kara, “But… But tonight you’re… I’m just…”

Eve took that moment to interrupt them.  “Kara, hey!  I love your dress.”

“Oh, thank you.  And you look very beautiful.” Kara went to adjust her nonexistent glasses, realizing they weren’t there, she smoothed a hand through her hair instead. 

Eve must have noticed their moment and asked, “Oh I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?”

“No, no, no – we were just…” Lena was flustered, she stopped herself, smiling, regaining her composure.  “Going over my speech.”  

“Right.  Work. Work.  Work.” Kara gave her a tight smile.

Eve laughed.  “Howard wants me to revise the Island Towers proposal now that we’re tearing down the Community Center.  I could really use your help with that.”  

Lena looked like she was going to be sick.  Kara could feel her blood starting to boil. 

Kara shook her head.  “I’m—I’m sorry.  Lena, can I talk to you for a moment.”

“Yeah, but they’re about to shoot a man out of a cannon into a vat of ice cream.”  Lena was doing anything to get out of this conversation.  She was stuck between a rock and hard place.  Or a gun and bazooka.  She was screwed. 

“Lena.” Kara grabbed Lena’s arm and pulled her away from Eve, unfortunately closer to the dance floor. 

“I know what you’re going to say but I just spent half the night arguing with Lex.”

“I don’t care about Lex.  I care about your word and the Community Center.” A mime was motioning for them to dance. 

Lena groaned and held up her arms which Kara reluctantly stepped into.  “I see.  Look it’s not the end of the world and we give millions of dollars to your charities.”

“Okay, so that justifies lying!  And since when is helping people and telling the truth mutually exclusive, Lena?”  Kara pulled back so she could look in Lena’s eyes.  “You promised me. You said to tell you when you were being an ass.  Well guess what?  You’re being an ass!”

“It’s frankly none of your business, is it?  You don’t work here anymore!”

“I cannot believe you’re not even going to try to be the person you could be!” Kara stopped dancing.

“This is the person I could be.” Lena huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

“No, you walk around with the comforting thought that you are second-rate and can’t change that.  I never believed it until right now, this minute.  This is the first time in a year, that I really don’t like you.”

“Yeah, well, I haven’t liked me for longer than that, and I’m not that crazy about you right now.  Why don’t you go and be who you’re supposed to be?”

“Oh good.  I see the mature part of the evening has begun.”  A clown came and tried to get them to dance again.  “Oh Buzz off Bozo!”  Kara rushed off, she’d heard enough. 

 

~~~~~

 

Kara left Lena to drink way more than she should have.  Lena’s emotions were everywhere.  Sad, angry, annoyed—alcohol was the only cure tonight.  And when Eve suggested they walk back together, she didn’t mind the company. 

“Lena, this was a spectacular evening.” Eve leaned in closer to her, pretending to shiver with the cool of the night. “I can’t wait to tell my family who I met.”

“Who?  Who did you meet?” They’d stopped in front of the elevator. 

“You.” Eve looked at her with hooded eyes, glancing between her eyes and lips, intention clearly made.  Lena’s body was warm with champagne.  The elevator dinged and Eve pointed toward the open doors. 

“Oh, right.” Eve pulled her through the open doors.  They weren’t alone, an older couple was there too.  “Evening.” Lena nodded towards them and then ran her access card over the penthouse scanner and pressed the top floor.  She turned back towards Eve, leaning close.  “How’s your room?”

“It’s great!  But I want to pay you back—with interest!” Eve bounced.

“Don’t be ridiculous.  I don’t need interest.”

Eve laughed loudly, coming closer.  The elevator doors opened, and Eve gave her a quick hug before stepping towards the open doors.  She paused turning back towards her.  “Well… this is me.  Thanks again… it was… a great night.” 

“Yeah, good night.” Eve hovered in the doorway as if debating something.  Finally, she leaned forward and kissed Lena on the lips.  She pulled back and Lena chuckled dumbly, the champagne making her numb.  Lena leaned in to kiss her further.  For a moment they got lost in each other until the elevator started to ring from being open too long.  Lena pulled her back into the car. 

Lena pulled back, looking towards the older couple. “It’s alright.  I own the hotel... your breakfast is complimentary.”

The older couple got off at the next stop, giving them a disapproving look before disembarking.  As soon as the doors closed again, Lena and Eve collided. Lips and teeth clashing.  Lena was going to have to pay off security to ensure the elevator video didn’t make its way to the press. But that was a task for tomorrow-Lena, right-now-Lena was going to make the best of her time here.

When the elevator dinged at Lena’s floor, Eve stumbled her way through, grabbing Lena’s vest to pull her through. 

Eve was mesmerized by her penthouse.  “Wow this is…Wow!”  She stumbled her way from room to room.  Lena following.  When she made it to the den with a fire place, she noticed the chess set.  “Ohhh chess!  I love chess.” She turned back to Lena.  “You know what I love more than chess?”

Lena held two beers in her hands, “Pokemon?”

Eve laughed, coming closer.  “Strip chess.”

Lena’s eyebrow cocked.  “Yes, that is a very good game.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kara had a good cry alone and when she’d cried out her tears, she got angry again.  And she let that anger bring her all the way to Lena’s apartment.  She didn’t stop to say hello to anyone in the lobby, just using her access card to go right up.   She’d learn later that was a mistake. 

“Lena?  Lena, we need to finish this conversation!”  Kara went searching for her. 

Unfortunately, she found Eve in a strapless bra and slip with two beers in hand coming from the kitchen.  “Oh! Eve!”

“Kara, hi!”

“Wow, wow, great slip.  Okay.”  Kara averted her eyes. 

“Such a great dress!”  Eve patronized.

Kara barked an uncomfortable laugh.  “It’s the same one as before.”

“Alright, break’s over! I’m going to capture your bishop--” Lena’s voice broke through and then Lena in her black shirt and unbuttoned burgundy vest, black panties, and one sock came running in.  “Oh, hi!”

Kara could only feel disappointment in Lena.

She met her eyes and Lena swallowed.  “We were just playing a little chess.”  Kara looked back towards Eve who nodded enthusiastically.  “And doing a little laundry.”

“Oh, that’s okay be-because I was just about to go have some sex myself—I mean not by myself!”  She slapped her forehead.  “But with somebody.  Somebody else!”  She went back to the elevator and furiously pressed the button, trying to get out of there.  “Yeah, in my bed.  His name’s Barry!  Yeah...  Barry in my bed.”  The elevator dinged, opening and Kara had never felt more salvation.  “Okay. Bye!”

Eve turned back towards a stunned Lena.  “Wow, that was awkward.”

“Yeah…”

 

~~~~~

 

Kara left the hotel and paused, tears coming hard.  She’d lost not only the Community Center but Lena too.  And she hadn’t realized until the last few days how much losing Lena was hurting.  Lena had become this appendage… well more like an annoying wart.  But she’d come to like that wart.  It’d given her life character and whimsy.  And to see it suddenly cut off was… was overwhelming.

And with Eve! _Eve!_

Kara was disgusted.  Disgusted mostly with herself.  That she’d allowed herself to feel something for someone who obviously felt nothing.  Just so silly. 

She took a deep breath, wiped away the tears, gathered her dress and headed to the subway.  She needed to return Alex’s shoes.  But mostly, she needed her big sister. 

 

~~~~~

 

“You can go ahead and say I told you so.” Kara handed Alex her borrowed heels as soon as the apartment door opened. 

“Oh Kara…” Alex pulled her into a big hug.  “Come here.”

Alex opened the door wider to reveal Maggie with two beers and an even bigger hug for Kara.  “I’m sorry kiddo.”

“She just… she’s going to tear down the Community Center.”

“Oh Kara.” Maggie rubbed her arm. 

“And she’s going to sleep with Eve.” Kara took a sip of the offered beer. 

“Oh—” Alex looked up.  “Kara… are you more upset about the community center or… Lena?”

Kara cried louder, “I don’t know!”

Maggie and Alex shared a look before Maggie hid her smirk behind a sip of beer. 

“Well, you’ve got one more day tomorrow and then you never have to see her again.” Alex reasoned. 

“She’s on the side of busses right now!” Kara cried.  Luthorcorp was running some sort of campaign about how much they cared about National City and of course Lena was the face of it. 

“You don’t take the bus.” Maggie reminded her trying to be helpful. 

“Yeah, but I take the subway—and she’s there too!”  

“Right.” Maggie nodded, sipping her beer. 

“Kara, come on.  You’re staying here tonight.  Maggie will sleep on the couch—”

“What?” Maggie protested but with one look from Alex, she knew she was off to the couch.  “Right. I’m on the couch.”

“Thanks Maggie.” 

 

~~~~~

 

It was Kara’s farewell luncheon and Kara had successfully avoided Lena all day.  This was her last commitment and she could leave this office forever.  Thankfully, Lena was nowhere to be found. 

Her cake was a cheap one from a supermarket down the road and to top it off:  it was misspelled.  _Kiera._  Seemed fitting that this cake would represent her final moments at Luthorcorp. 

Winn stepped to the front.  “Quiet down everyone.  Thank you.  I have a little poem I wrote for you Kara, if you would just come up here, please.”  Kara took one final bite of cake before she joined Winn at the front of the room.  “Are you ready for this?”

“Rhyme away.”  Kara’s couldn’t care a single bit.  She’d finish her cake and get the hell out of here. 

Winn took a deep breath and began.  “A rolling stone gathers no moss, so you’re leaving your antacids and floss.  Our hair, perhaps we will toss.  But we are at a loss.  Because you are the world’s best boss.”

The gathered crowd broke into applause.  Kara tried her best to look like she enjoyed it.  She likely failed. 

“Well that was a very nice poem you just made and I’m going to really miss everywhere here at Luthorcorp.”  _Lies_.  “Thank you for the time.” She did a little wave to indicate the end of her speech and the end of this terrible goodbye party. 

Before she could take another breathe, Winn had enveloped her in a tight hug.  Then another person gave her a hug and soon enough she was lost in goodbyes.  After too many hugs and empty promises to stay in touch, she finally was able to finish her cake. 

“Kara, thank you so much for everything!”  Eve came running in.   

“Oh, no problem.  Good luck with everything.” Kara said condescendingly, gabbing her box. 

“And I’m sorry about last night.  That was awkward.”

“Oh, not at all.  Brian was unbelievable.” Kara lied.

“I thought it was Barry?” Eve questioned, catching her in her lie.  _God, what a bitch._

“Well, Barry was first, and then it was Brian, and then it was just crowded.”  Eve laughed.  “Oh, I almost forgot my stapler.” She grabbed the stapler Eve had brought in and set down earlier to give Kara a hug.  She was likely on the way to the supply cabinet for more staples.

“Oh—never mind.”

“No, what?”

“Well actually, I think that stapler belongs to the company.”

“That’s right,” She went to give it back but stopped, “No, you know what? The stapler just goes way back with me.”  She handed her Mike-break-up-stapler to Eve, weirdly emotional. 

“Well no, you keep it.  It’ll be our little secret.” Eve put a finger over her lips and made a _shhh_ noise.

“Really?” Kara had already put it back in her box. 

“Yeah.”

“Oh great, thank you!  Thank you very much.  I mean, I guess I have kind of earned it, working here 18 hours a day, seven days a week.” 

“Wow.” Eve looked surprised.  “Guess that makes you a workaholic.”

Kara adjusted her glasses, trying to hold back her anger.  “No, actually, those are the hours when you work with Lena.”

“Well, no, no.  I mean, I can be a workaholic too.  That’s why I’m very vigilant about separating my professional and personal life.”

Kara’s eyebrows shot up!  “Really?  Yeah, well I guess that would explain the late-night meeting in your slip?”

“I’m sorry?”

“What?”  Kara tried to appear innocent.

“That is absolutely none of your business!”  Eve took the stapler from her box. 

“Oh my God.  Okay, fine.  How much does a stapler cost?  Here.  Here’s $10!” Kara held out two fives when she didn’t take it, she slapped it on the table and grabbed for the stapler putting it back in her box.  Their talk was generating a bit of a crowd. 

“No, it’s not your stapler.” Eve went to take it back. 

“What’s the matter with you?  Give me my stapler!”

“That is—”

“It’s not—”

They were fighting with the stapler, going back and forth. 

“Alright, alright.  Enough!”  Lena had come in at that point, pulling Kara back.  When that didn’t work, she physically picked her up and pulled her into the nearby break room.  But she’d won the stapler! 

“What the hell was that?” Lena yelled out as soon as they were alone. 

“Your girlfriend wouldn’t give me back my stapler.  Part of a new office-supply strip search.” Kara mocked, staring at anything but Lena.

“Your stapler?” Lena looked at her as if she’d lost her mind.

“Are you still planning on knocking down the Community Center?” Kara finally looked at Lena and damn she looked good.  She wore a dark black sleeveless dress that had a deep slash from her collarbone, down to the middle of chest, showing ample but tasteful cleavage.  

“Listen, I know you’re upset about last night.”

“Are you still planning on knocking down the Community Center?”

“I’ve been trying to call—”

“Are you still planning on knocking down the Community Center?”

Lena was getting frustrated.  “Are you incapable of talking about your own life!”

“Are you still planning on knocking down the Community Center?”

“Alright, let me remind you.  You came to the hotel.  I was with Eve.  We were…unusually dressed.  You must have some feelings….”

Kara was holding back tears.  “I don’t have to listen to this.” She made her way towards the exit but turned at the last moment.  “You know what?  Where do you come off?  Believe it or not, I didn’t take this job to sleep with you.  I took this job for a cause.”

“You are a cause!  You make Gandhi look like a used car salesman.”

“I can’t believe how easy you are being on yourself!  Why don’t we go over this again?  You promised me a community center—”

“Yes, I promised!  I’m sorry!  I can’t control the economy, I can’t control my brother!  I did promise, and I did let you down.  I’m sorry, but you know what? I’m human.  And I think you’ll find a lot of people are.”

“I am human too!”

“Are you?  Because you’re too perfect!  Too wonderful!  None of us can keep up with you.  That’s-that’s probably why all those exes of yours bolted as fast as their Birkenstocks could carry them.  You’re intolerable.  No one wants to be preached to.  No one wants to live with a saint.  Saints are boring!”

Kara took a deep breath, swallowing back her tears.  “Goodbye Lena.”  Kara took her stapler and any amount of dignity she could muster, and left Lena standing. 

 

~~~~~

 

Kara cried into the phone to the Chinese-food delivery service. “Hi.  Mr.  Wong!  Kara Danvers.  Yeah, it’s been a long time.  Uh, I’ll take a number seven.  A number five.  Two number sixes.  And a number 12.  Yes, that’s for one.  _Always for one.”_


	10. Chapter 10

“You ready Kara?” Alex rubbed her shoulder where she was currently hunched over a bowl of cereal.  She’d been staying at Alex and Maggie’s the past couple of days because she didn’t want to be alone any longer.  “We’ve got some protesting to do.” 

“I’m not going.” 

“What?” Maggie looked up from where she was currently putting on her jacket.  “I took off work for this.  We’re going to protest the tearing down of the Community Center.”

“I can’t do it.   I can’t watch another historical building get knocked down.  I just can’t.” Kara felt broken.  Exhausted. 

Alex kneeled down to her eyeline, pushing a rogue strain of hair behind Kara’s ear.  “What are you talking about?  We don’t sit on the sidelines Kara.  We fight for what we believe in.”

“I am fighting!  I’m going to work at Legal Aid.”  She took a deep breath, her spoon making a clang in the ceramic bowl.  “I just can’t.  I can’t look at her.  She—” Kara shook her head.  “She said some things to me that were so-so incredibly—so incredibly…”  She took a breath.  “… true.  I can’t, Alex.”

Alex nodded sadly and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  “I love you, Kar.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Kara flipped through her client’s papers before giving the woman an encouraging smile.  “The law is pretty clear on this.  If the landlord has not kept up proper maintenance, he cannot evict you.  So, you’re in luck.  We’re going to help you, Mrs. Munoz.  Let me run downstairs to the basement to get you some forms and we can get started.”  Kara hustled down the stairs, leaving her at her desk. 

Legal Aid was a far cry from Luthorcorp.  The walls were beige, and the space was cramped.  Every desk was stacked with overworked lawyers determined to make a difference.   Kara was happy, though.  Helping people who needed help, not lost in the corporate machine like she was at Luthorcorp.    

Lena felt lost and out of place the moment she stepped into the building.  For one, her wardrobe was likely more than what these lawyers made in a month combined.  She’d called ahead and knew that Kara was here, and she desperately needed to talk to her. 

“Well hello.” Polly stepped closer. 

“Hi.” Lena stood up straighter, her anxiety spiking. 

“You don’t remember me, do you?” Polly questioned.  “Polly St. Clair?  You interviewed me?  You thought I was having a baby?”

“Oh God.  Yes-yes-yes.  Polly!  Wow!  So you work here now?  How are you?”

“Pregnant.”

Lena barked a laugh.  “No!  No-no-no, I’m not falling for that again.” 

“No!  I’m really pregnant.  You can congratulate me now.”

“Polly, I was not born yesterday.” Lena chuckled, shaking her head, unbelievingly.

Polly crossed her arms over her chest.  “I’m pregnant!  Do you want to see the damn sonogram?” 

Lena took a step back, eyes wide with her hands out, concerned for her own safety.  “Con-congratulations.”

Kara made her way back into the open space.  “You’re lucky Mrs. Munoz, we have two other cases—”

“Hi!” Lena announced the moment she saw Kara.

Kara stopped in her tracks, looking Lena up and down before pursing her lips.  “Hi, I’m busy.” She went back to Mrs. Munoz. 

“Yes…of course, I just need your advice on one last thing, and then I promise you will never hear from me again.” Lena stepped closer.  “You see I just delivered my first speech written entirely by myself, and I think I may have blown it.  So, I wanted to ask your thoughts.  Okay?” 

She tried to hand the crumped speech to Kara but she wasn’t taking it. 

“Okay I’ll read it to you.”  Lena cleared her throat and began.  “I’d like to welcome everyone on this special day. Island Towers will bring glamour and prestige to the neighborhood and become part of National City’s renaissance, and we’re very pleased and proud to be here. Un-Unfortunately, there is one fly in the ointment.  You see, I gave my word to someone that we wouldn’t knock down this building behind me.  Now, normally, and those of you who know me or were married to me can attest to this, my word wouldn’t mean very much so why would it matter now.  Well… partly because this building is an architectural gem and it deserves to be landmarked, and partly because people really do need a place to do seniors water ballet and CPR… preferably not together.” 

Lena paused for chuckling to bubble through the crowd that had formed before continuing.  “But mainly because this person, despite being unusually stubborn and unwilling to compromise with very poor eyesight… is… She’s… rather like the building she loves so much, rather rough around the edges, but when you look closely… absolutely beautiful… and the only one of her kind.” 

Lena said the last bit staring directly into Kara’s eyes.  Kara was holding back her emotions.   She’d spent the days after leaving Luthorcorp building up a wall in front of her heart.  And she wasn’t about to let Lena tear it down so easily. 

Lena continued, “And even though, I’ve said cruel things, and driven her away.  She’s become the voice in my head. And I can’t seem to drown her out.  And-and I don’t want to drown her out.  So… we are going to keep the Community Center.  Because I gave my word to her.  And because we gave our word to the community….and I didn’t sleep with Eve.” 

Kara looked up sharply from where she was trying to hide tears behind her glasses and long hair, giving her a weird look. 

“That’s not in the speech.  That’s just letting you know that important fact.” 

Kara nodded slowly.

Lena stepped closer.  “What do you think?”

Kara kept silent.  No, she wouldn’t let Lena back in her heart just to hurt her.  _No._ “I-I-I have to get back to work.”

“Oh…right.  Right.  Yes-yes.  Sorry to disturb.”  Lena turned to leave, smiling at Polly.  “Congratulations again Polly.”

Lena gave her one last look and left out the old wooden door, not looking back. 

Kara took several deep breaths, adjusting her glasses.  Turning towards Polly and Mrs. Munoz who were discreetly wiping tears away. 

Kara took a shaky breath.  “Aside from the split affinitive that was somewhere in the middle, that speech was… actually quite perfect.”

Polly looked at her like she had lost her mind.  “Yeah, I don’t know what the hell you’re still doing sitting here.  And I don’t even like her!”

Kara immediately got up and raced out of the Legal Aid. She looked left and right but couldn’t see Lena.  She could feel a sob bubbling its way out of her throat.  She’d lost her.  She’d lost her for good.  After everything they’d been through, Lena had finally admitted her feelings, giving up everything for her, and Kara had pushed her away.  She felt like an idiot.  Her shoulders slumped in defeat. 

One last look to the left and she saw a shock of dark hair.  That dark hair on that gorgeous small frame.    _Lena!_

She began running.  “Lena!  Lena!”

Lena turned, hopeful. 

The moment she got close enough, Kara launched her arms around Lena, hearing an _ooof_ as her breath was knocked from of her.

“Lena, I just want to say thank you!  Thank you!  And I know I can be harsh and demanding.  And I know this.  And I can change!  Because I believe people can change!  And-and I cannot be so demanding and meet you halfway.  And I just—” Lena’s fingertips on her lips brought her babbling to an end. 

“Kara. I am in love with you.”  Kara had never had anyone look at her with this intensity before.  Her heart was bursting in the best possible way.   

She gave her a brilliant smile.  “And I’m in love with you.”

Kara leaned in for a kiss, but Lena stepped back.  “I should mention that I have resigned and am now poor.”

“Oh good.” Kara didn’t care, as long as Lena was with her. 

“And when I say poor, more like we’ll have to share a helicopter with another family.  Does that work for you?”

“As long as I don’t have to work for you, we’ll be just fine.”

“And now I’d very much like to discuss that Bobcat-Pretzel thing.” 

Kara barked a laugh. “Oh, I was just kidding.  I’m allergic to bobcats actually.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that.”

“But I can do pretzel.” Kara stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist. 

“That’s excellent news.  I’m going to kiss you know, if that’s okay.” 

Kara leaned in instead and together they made fireworks.

 

~~~~~

 

[Epilogue]

“Hi Mr. Wong.  It’s Kara Danvers.  I need one number 13’s, two number 7’s.—”

Lena was examining her apartment again.  “I can’t believe how small this apartment is.  I mean it was small the first time I came here, but coming back, I’m just—”

Kara chuckled to herself, going back to the food order, “Three number 8’s, no garlic.  I need one number seven.”

Lena stopped in the doorway of the kitchen.  “I mean, it’s absolutely insane.  I can walk to one end of the apartment to the other in six seconds. 

Kara smiled as Lena counted out the steps loudly.  “And a number eleven, please.  No-no actually… this is for two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos'ing, and commenting!


End file.
